Powershock
by tifflike2besweet
Summary: The girls are enjoying their semi-normal life in townsville and feeling good about a new home, start of a new school year, and new neighbors? PPGXRRB
1. Chapter 1 I Hate Mornings

**Ch.1 (I HATE MORNINGS)**

Hi everyone this is my very first fanfic and I would like it if you all gave me your honest comments and reviews.

This fanfic is a PPGXRRB.

Disclaimer: I do not own the power puff girls or the rowdy ruff boys (sadly)

WARNING: I would like to say this story may vary from romantic T rated to nasty M rated. (Place evil laugh here).

* * *

(Blossom's P.O.V)

It was a beautiful summer day in the city of Townsville all was quiet only the chirping of a bird pierced the silence. i Snuggled in my bed next to my sleeping sisters sleeping quite peacefully. Suddenly my phone began to ring:

**We can play house and touch, touch**

**Lay you on the couch and hunch, hunch**

**Baby just shhh, hush hush**

**I'mma eat ya body out like lunch, lunch **

**We can play house and touch, touch**

**Lay you on the couch and hunch, hunch**

**Baby just shhh; hush **

_UGHHH….. I don't want to get up. Maybe if I ignore it, it will stop._

**We can play house and touch, touch**

**Lay you on the couch and hunch, hunch**

**Baby just shhh, hush hush**

**I'mma eat ya body out like lunch, lunch **

**We can play house and touch, touch**

**Lay you on the couch and hunch, hunch**

**Baby just shhh; hush**

"BLOSSOM IF YOU DON'T GET YO PHONE I'M THROWING IT OUT THE MOTHER FUCKING WINDOW" Buttercup bellowed suddenly

"Ya Blossom I mean I love Pretty Ricky's songs as much as the next girl but it's 7 in the god for sakeing morning", Bubbles mumbled pulling the covers over her ears

"just leave it it will stop eventually." i groaned in my pillow

after a couple more minutes it stopped ringing. _see_

as i closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep it began to ring again

"BLOSSOM", Bubbles and Buttercup yelled in unison

I let out a sigh of defeat and rose from my side of the bed. I yawned and stretch mumbling various profanities as I neared the dresser where my iPhone sat still ringing. Now usually I wouldn't curse but it's too early in the morning for people to be texting, calling or trying to speak to me in general. I looked at the caller id still in a daze cuz of waking up I barely recognized the name. I slid the bar and answered a drowsy "hello…".

"I'm sorry to wake you Blossom but your sisters turned their phones off so I had to call you"

I groaned and replied "what is it professor" as I pinching the bridge of my nose

"Ughmm…well I wanted to remind you girls to pack up because we need to be moved out by 3 tomorrow and I would like to be out at least by the end of today"

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't get the words out_. __Are you serious? Even if we do have super speed that still gives us a small amount of time._

"….I take it that's an OK. I'll see you girls after the science conference" he said and hung up

I stared at my phone in disbelief was he serious. I put my phone down and walked to the bed. I looked at my sleeping sisters and smiled then i thought _well it was **their** fault he called me_

I took a deep breath and waited a few second …then screamed, "WAKE UP"!

"EPPPPPPPP"! Is all I heard from Bubbles before I toppled over holding my side laughing

"BLOSSOM YOU'RE SO DEAD", Buttercup screamed as she lunged for me

I regained composer just enough to dodge and break for the stairs_. _

* * *

OMG I did it I hope you all like it I know it's kinda boring but the next chapter is going to have more ….excitement I promise.

BTW chapter 2 will be coming soon

_**(I do not own this or any song from Pretty Ricky)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Get Moving

Ch.2 (Get Moving)

Hey everyone….im back. I know the last chapter wasn't really good that's why I double over-timed to do this one. I hope you all like this better.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

(Buttercups P.O.V)

After finally going back to sleep after Blossom's phone started ringing, I was woke up again by Blossoms screaming for us to wake up. I shot up to a still frightened Bubbles screaming in my ear. i placed my hands over my surely damaged ears and glared at Bubbles who was now calming down i turned my attention to Blossom who was on the floor laughing non-stop._Blossom, you bitch._

I screamed," BLOSSOM YOU'RE SO DEAD", and lunged for her but she dodged and sprinted for the stairs so in my mind the chase was on and I sprinted after her.

After a while of running around the house we started to take our chase to the sky.

"HAHA…that the best you got Sis", Blossom hollered from in front of me.

_She's laughing…laughing at me…Buttercup…the** strongest** of the power puffs even if she was the leader she was being too conceited_**(A.V: look who's talking). **I amped up the speed and tackled her to the ground lucky we weren't that high up so the crater wasn't as big as usual.

I looked at my sister beneath me with her wild, orange hair all over the place coughing and gagging from the sudden impact.

HA…I got…you..hoe I said between breaths as I pushed my shoulder length raven hair behind my ear which was now dampened by my sweat from my morning "workout".

She looked at me with her giant red eyes and said with a huff,"yayaya now GET OFF OF ME. we have packing to do."

I looked at her with a very confused look and I guess she understood because she sighed and said," the professor said we have to pack becuase we're moving today", she then rolled her eyes as if reliving the atrocious conversation

I gave her an "_are you serious look_" and she replied with a simple nod.

_That professor. he isn't even here to help and he expects us to be ready. Man he makes me ma-_

My thought was interrupted by the sound of Blossom's stomach growling

Blossom sighed again and said," Buttercup I know your shocked and everything but I'm hungry. SO GET UP SO I CAN GO GET SOME DANG WAFFLES ALREADY"

I laughed a lifted myself off of her "Ok let's see what Bubbles gots cooking"

I held out my hand to help her and when she got up and dusted herself off we headed inside to see Bubbles making waffles and sausage.

Bubble's P.O.V)

I turned from the stove to see Blossom and Buttercup walk in looking very ….well dirty.

"Hey guys I'm almost done"

"Thanks Bubbles"

"Whoo hoo sausage"

We both turned and gave buttercup a disturbed look. She turned a light pink and said "sorry I meant thanks Bubs"

Me and blossom laughed at her reaction it was so funny we she looked embarrassed_. Which was rare to us_

I sat the food down in front of my sisters and grabbed some waffles (_since I'm now a vegetarian after the terrible field trip to the meat factory. i mean really those poor cows. Also who takes a bunch of 4__th__ graders to a meat factory (sigh) and so my vegetarianism has lasted for a whole 6 years thanks to the trauma._) I shuddered at the memory which earned me some weird looks as I quickly answered with, "I'm fine"

10 minutes later we were done with breakfast and started cleaning. When we were done I was surprised when blossom said we had to pack but shrugged and went along with it

**A.V: no one wants to hear how they packed so let's fast forward**

**It was 10:45 when they finished and the professor returned with the trucks. Around 12:00 they finished unpacking in the new house and started to settle. The house was beautiful 3 stories and a huge backyard. Each of the girls' had their own room and the professor had a big master bedroom on the last floor next to his new advanced lab. Everything was great the girls loved it.**

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN cityville**

(Brick's P.O.V)

"Man I hate this city there's nothing interesting going down"

"Ya I know right", Boomer said sounding depressed

"SHOOOOOOT WE CAN ALWAYS GO BANG SOME CHICKS", Butch said in a matter-of fact voice

"You can go bang a 3 doller hoe but I ain't buying"

He shrugged" Boomer how bout you"?

Boomer gave him a look that said _you can't be serious_ and sighed

"Fine than what do ya'll want to do" Butch said in a nonchalant voice

I sat on my bed thinking. We need something there's not much left to do here after leaving "him" for good we've been living a very comfortable life living off the money mojo sends us and the **insane bundle** we won from that lottery ticket** I** found.We did everything we wanted, whenever we wanted, with whomever we wanted to do it with. There was not much left. We could visit mojo but he's probably in jail because of those powerpuff girls….._**powerpuff girls**_…hehe now there's an idea.

I turned to my brothers who were now staring at me awaiting a conclusion and I gave them my signature smirk.

Boomer's P.O.V)

Me and butch turned to stare at brick who was chuckling at some interesting thought, I guess. When he turned to us with an all to familiar smirk I couldn't help but shiver under his gaze of amusement

"…W-What" me and butch asked in unison as we felt the tension in the air

"We're…going to pay our friends the….powerpuffs a visit" he said with a sly grin and amusement in his eyes

Me and Butch grinned

I asked "so….when do we move"

(Brick, Boomer, and Butch's P.O.V)

_Blossom_

_Bubbles_

_Buttercup_

….can't wait to see you

* * *

So that's the end. I must congratulate myself it's longer then the first and in my opinion better

What will happen next when the boys reach Townsville? Why are they so interested in the girls? How will the girls feel seeing the boys after all this time? That's for me to know and you to find out.

So all I can say till next time REVIEW, COMMENT, ENJOY


	3. Chapter 3 Baby Got Back

Ch.3 (Baby Got Back)

Since I'm on summer vacation I'm going to update a lot quicker but after chapter 4 I'm going to be focusing on some new Ideas and hanging with my friends so looks like you're gonna have to wait

Also I don't get any reviews on this story but I know not everyone writes them. O well I'm still gonna keep writing for those who are interested.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING

* * *

(Blossom P.O.V)

Omg Im loving this room got a soundproof room with a stereo wall system..which mean I can play mt music as loud as I wasn't and dance as long as I like. I mean afterall I do have long dancer legs. Why not work em.

I threw on some white shorts and a loos pink top that cut right above my belly button that showed my belly piercing, then I pulledmy hair up into a messy pony th hung just a inch above my shoulder

I pluge my iphone it system and heard my room come to lif with Beez in the Trap by Nicki Minaj.

I danced along my whole room and sung along with lyrics:

Wake up in the morning  
Feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)

Grab my glasses  
I'm out the door  
I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave  
Brush my teeth with a  
Bottle of Jack  
'Cuz when I leave for  
The night I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicures on our toes toes  
Tryin on all our clothes clothes  
Boys blowin up our phones phones  
Drop top and, playin' our favorite CD's  
Pullin' up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

Don't Stop, Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Whoa whoa oho

Don't Stop, Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Whoa whoa oho x2

Ain't got no care in the world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, But I'm already here  
And now the dudes are lining up 'Cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talkin'  
Everybody getting crunk crunk  
Boys try to touch my junk junk  
Gonna smack em if he gettin' too drunk drunk ..."sm"  
Now, Now we goin' 'til they kick us out out  
Or the police shut us down down  
Police shut us down down  
Po Po shut us (down)

Don't Stop, Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sun light ..."sm"  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Whoa whoa oho x2

Don't Stop, Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Whoa whoa oho x2

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds ..."osm"  
Yeah you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah you got me

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up up up up up up ..."osm"  
Now the party don't start 'til I walk in...

Don't Stop, Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no ..."lossom"  
Whoa whoa oho

Don't Stop, Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light ...Blossom  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Whoa whoa oho. ..."Blossom"..._did someone call my name__  
_

"BLOSSOM!"

"Ahhhhhh" I screamed and tripped over my chair landing with an oof

I rubbed my now surely damaged ears and got up to unlock my door. Before I could open the door a very angry buttercup stormed in glaring at me intensely

I'll admit I was a little shaken but I was gonna stand my ground

Can...you explain to me…WHY I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAME FOR THE LAST HOUR AND YOU'VE YET TO ANSWER? She bellowed

WELL SORRY BUT I WAS DANCING TO MY MUSIC IN MY** SOUNDPROOF** **ROOM** AND ALSO YOU'VE PROBABLY BEEN YELL LIKE 3 MINUTES NOT A WHOLE HOUR SMARTNES! I shouted back at her placing my hand on my hip matching her glare

WHY..YOU..YOU LITTLE..UGHHH YOU ARE SO… I CAN'T SAY THE WORDS

Well….I got a couple of words. …for both of you… Your. Loud. Downstairs. Now. , Bubbles stated plainly as she headed for the stairs arms crossed

Buttercup gave me one last glare and headed for the stairs

I gave a quick eyeroll and followed suit

When we all arrived down stairs professor was waiting staring off in space

I looked at my sisters than professor

_Everyone seemed….off_

I opened my mouth to ask about the tension in the air but the professor stopped me with a hand in the air as if to say don't

I closed my mouth and looked at the ground drowned in the silence

"So… it's true" buttercup stated in eerie voice

The professor shook his head with a sigh and said" …yes it's true"

Buttercup swore and glared at the door as if her problems stood behind it; I turned to bubbles who had an unusual serious face and mouthed" _what's wrong"_

She took a deep breath than looked me in the eyes emotions of worry, fear, confusion, anger and a small amount of joy swirled in her big sky blue eyes

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys…..are back… back in Townsville". She said with a voice so cold you could see frost in the air

I gasped. _They're back, when, how, where? Omg this is so not happening!_

As if reading my mind the professor stood and began to explain

"They were at the store this morning at first I thought it was a mistake until they talked about seeing mojo about a house I don't know when they got here or for how long but I was worried and rushed home to tell you girls. You must be careful just like your powers have changed and increased so have theirs"

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

_I can't believe this I could scream, kick something, of all the people in all the places!_

_The rowdy ruff boys had to move to Townsville!_

_Ughhhhhh this so sucks when they disappeared when were 10, I was happy to get away from that perv Butch but now they're back ughhhh why god hate me!_

I turned my attention from the door which I can see literally burning under my sharp heated glare but I guess that was from my laser eyes-whoops…

"BUTTERCUP", Blossom Bubbles, and the professor exclaimed before sighing

I gave a quick shrug "sorry…"

"We know your angry Buttercup and you have the right to be but please don't take it out on the house we just moved here" Bubbles stated tiredly

I gave another shrug and headed up stairs suddenly I'm quite tired

(Bubbles P.O.V)

After Buttercup decided to burn holes in the door I decided it was time for shopping so I hoped in the shower and went to get dressed I threw on a blue plaid mini skirt and put on my white button down than put on my white boots and pulled my golden blonde hair into two pigtail and went to my life size mirror.

_This outfit really does bring out my curves. I was always the small cry baby but as I got older I did feel myself change I can't deny I was a hottie and so were my sisters_. After some time in the mirror I grabbed my keys off my nightstand and got into my light blue 2012 Aston Martin Virage _(which thanks to the professor we can afford_) and headed into town for the mall.

(Boomer's P.O.V)

"Oh…my…god" is all I could say when I saw my counterpart step through the mall doors my eyes fixed on how her hips swayed to her movements

"…Wow" brick stated not hiding his shock

"DAM…BABY GOT BACK" Butch stated with his eyes wide smirk growing on his face

I turned to my brother and grabbed him by his collar

"Say it again. Say it again and I'll send you head first through this brick wall", I snarled glaring him in the eyes

I guess he got the idea and held up his hands in defeat

I turned to Brick who was smirking to himself

"Well looks like our girls are giving us a show boys", he said with pure desire

If Bubbles looks like that I can only imagine how her sisters looked.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter

Review, comment, send suggestions if you want ill c if I can add them and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter

Ch.4 coming soon


	4. Chapter 4 We Meet Again Part 1

Ch.4 (We Meet Again Part 1)

**Hey everyone….I'm back with another chapter**

**BTW I got a new sorry progressing that has its 1****st**** chapter published called Soulja Girl it's an Inuyasha fanfic. If you could read it for me that would be great**

**Anyway let me give you a heads up this chapter is gonna have a really romantic moment (to me) between bubbles and bummer and summer is no longer over and the girls don't know the boys have moved next door yet (seriously how could they not notice. Well whatever)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (no characters, quotes, songs, or lyrics)**

* * *

**(A.V P.O.V)**

The summer had come and gone and the girls have neither seen nor heard of the boys. The first day of school stated in 2 hours so with their minds clear of the boys they got ready for the day.

(Blossom's P.O.V)

"Blooossom….Butttercup get up we got school in an hour" Bubbles shouted from the kitchen

I shot up from the bed. _Shit!_ I grabbed some clean underwear and matching bra with a pink strapless top and a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and rushed for the shower. When I was done I had about 45 minutes to finish I combed my hair down and put on my pink hoops and some lip gloss with light powder pink eye shadow. _Crap I have only 35 minutes to eat breakfast and get to school ._I grabbed my shoes back pack and keys and ran for the stairs but slipped and one of my shoes went flying

I gasped "buttercup lookout!"

(Buttercups P.O.V)

I groaned_. Ughhhh, another year of idiots_. I pushed my green drum set comforter of me and headed for the shower. When I was done I had like 45 minutes left so I calmly walked to my dresser and put on a matching pair of underwear rand a bra. I went to my closet and pulled out my black tank top and pulled my other clothes out the way of the closet floor to find my green short (a.v : she don't clean much).i paused and looked at my phone, huh I have 39 minutes left. I combed my hair down and put my black combat boots on and my green guitar studs in. I slung my bag over my shoulder grabbed my keys and floated to the table to eat. _I have powers why walk when I don't have to?_

"Hey Bubbles" I greeted my blue sister eating pancakes

She stopped eating and smiled at me "hello Buttercup"

I grabbed some bacon and a cup of orange juice as bubble explained ho w happy she was about this year

"Well bubbles good for y-"

"Buttercup lookout"

I turned to see a pink strapped sandal coming at me. What the hell. But because of my athletic nature I gave it no worry as I caught it with ease

"Blossom your such a klutz" I stated as I sighed handing my red sister her shoe as she came towards me.

(Bubbles P.O.V)

I woke up at to the sound of my iPhone's alarm blaring. I yawned and pushed my blue sparkle cover off of me. I stretched and looked at the clock it was 6 I had 2 more hours till school. I grabbed a panty bra matching set I bought and went to the shower when I was done I remembered I forgot my clothes and went to my closet to chose 1 of my many outfits to wear. I grabbed a light blue one sleeve shirt **(a.v: those shirts with one log sleeve but the other side doesn't have one or strap at all)** and a white skirt. I looked at my clock I had about an hour and a half. _I still had to make breakfast_. I put on my Light blue stilettos grabbed my purse, book bag and my keys than went to prepare breakfast. When I was done making breakfast I t was an hour till school started and my sisters haven't been down yet I sighed and called "Blooosom….Butttercup get up we got school in an hour"

I sat eating thinking about the New Year until buttercup spoke

"Hey Bubbles"

I replied "hello Buttercup" and started telling her how excited I was

She replied "Well bubbles good for y-"

but was interrupted by blossom yelling

Buttercup lookout I looked I butter sups direction and followed he gaze to the object coming towards her. _Is that a shoe?_

Luckily Buttercup caught the shoe with ease and handed it to Blossom not before insulting her of course

For about 5 minutes we finished eating and put our dishes in the sink for later

We all headed to the garage to get to our cars of course I got in my blue 2012 Aston Martin Virage

Blossom pulled out fist in her dark red 2012 Porsche Panamera

Then after me came Buttercup pulling out last in her green 2012 BMW ALPINA B7

_**At school**_

**(A.V P.O.V)**

The boys smugly walked in the building crowded with students eyeing them either with desire fascination, confusion, or fear (for those who knew them) they walked to the front office and found a nice perky receptionist

"May I help you?" She asked

"Ya we need to speak to the principle" he stated plainly

"OHH K WELL HIS OFFICE IS DOWN THER IT'S YOUR FIRST RIGHT" she said pointing at the hallway to her right.

(Brick's P.O.V)

I walked down the office hall with my brother's as we came to a stop at the principal's office; I turned to my brothers a serious look on my face

"Don't say anything. Let me handle this" I said in a demanding tone

I opened the door to see a tall blonde with black eyes sitting behind a desk

I was kinda confused not because of the young the principle looked but because the sign said _Mr. Jackson_ and this was clearly **a woman**

The principle stared at me and my brothers for a moment

"…May I help you gentlemen" a deep voice asked

I looked at my brothers who had a matching confused and surprised look than turn my attention to the deep throated woman in front of me

My eyebrow arched as I was about to state the reason so I can go. **Cause this was VERY creepy**

But my brother cut me off asking in a calm voice," are you a man or a woman?"

Me and boomer looked at butch hissing "_shut up"_

"What?" he complained "it aint my fault she sounds like goddam Santa Claus"

The principle chuckled which caught my attention

"Sorry to inform you boys but I'm a man" he said with a bright smile

I felt a shiver go up my spin. _What the fuck?_

Ignoring me and my brother's expression he asked again "May I help you gentlemen"

I napped out my thoughts to say

"We want to be enrolled"

"Well ok my ask for your names address and date of births to conduct your files and record"

"We're the rowdy ruff boys! Butch Mojo Bummer Mojo and me, Brick mojo. All 16. we live at 123 Commeraton Street."

"Ooook well have the receptionist pull up your last school records and chosen course and she'll give you your schedules"

After we got our schedules we went our separate ways.

(Boomer's P.O.V)

After the strange encounter with principle I'm off to my first class, advanced art. _Yes!_

I walked into the room and gave my schedule to the teacher Mrs. Dark

She smiled and announced

"Class we have a transfer student and he will be starting the New Year with us!"

I scanned the room to see a lot of star struck eyes_. Please. Don't even try!_

I browsed the room for a seat when a very familiar blond figure caught my view

I gave a light smile to the teacher and went for the seat next to my blonde temptress

I looked at her for a quick moment

"Hi" I said adoring

"Hi…"she said plain and a bit annoyed

_She didn't even look that doesn't seem like bubble._

"Bubbles…do you remember me?"

Her pencil stopped moving…_she doesn't remember my voice. Kinda hurtful._

"Uhhhh…nope sorry I don't"

"Bubbles, can you at least look at me?" _I felt really sad from that_

She turned her head to look at me

Her eyes grew wide and she fell out her chair. _Wow._

"Boom…Boomer"

I smiled _at least she didn't forget my face_

I held out my hand to help her up

"Heh…so you do remember powerpuff"

I looked her in her eyes that showed shock anger and happiness

"Why are you here?"

"Ummm maybe I go to school here. Really such a stupid question you give us blondes' bad names"

Shock still covered her face before it went to anger

She grabbed me by blue polo shirt and asked

"What are ya'll planning?"

I gave her a look of confusion

"Nothing." _Well we were planning something but it's nothing bad but she doesn't need to know everything right now_

Her look softened to a questioning look

"Really? You aren't planning anything?"

I rolled my eyes_. This conversation was going nowhere_

"Look bubble, we been in this Townsville all summer and did nothing. After we left him we went to cityville for a while then came back here. We're doing the same thing as you guys living our live. Ya maybe not a good start in the beginning but we changed"

She pushed me to the floor now straddling my hips glaring at me_. Is it wrong I found this arousing ?_

"Liar."

I was angry now. I hate being accused of things I didn't do.

I matched her glare

"Look Bubble in the past I may have tried to kill you, as wrong as it was I can't change the past but even then have I ever lied to you!" My voice was rising earning a few worried glances

Bubble looked at me as if she was reading me like a book

She let go of me and got up

"Alright boomer I'm trusting you"

I looked her in her eyes again, my glare relaxed by her pleading face

"Please Boomer…Please don't make me regret it"

I hugged her tightly and stroked her hair

"I promise…I won't"

At that she hugged me back and something so low even my super hearing couldn't recognize **(a.v that is low)**

_Man… this girl don't know what she do to me_

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwww wasn't that cute,next Blossom and Brick.**

**What will happen to our Blue couple? Why did Bubbles hug him back? What will Blossom say when she meet's Brick?Find out all this in chapter 5**

**I WANT TO SEND A SHOUT OUT TO misslin-cute O3O ;Thank you and I will continue but I will update as much as I can before I start getting busy so I updated this today especially for you**

**Comment, review, whatever you want do you **


	5. Chapter 5 We Meet Again Part 2

Ch.5 (We Meet Again Part 2)

Hey I'm back. I just finished the second chapter of my other story so now I'm back with this.

Also I know my grammar and spelling has probably been a little off but I'm trying so thanks for still reading and just going along with it.:)

Ok now it's time for our reds to meet.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

_**In blossom's class**_

Blossom sat in the front of the class next to her friend Casey talking about their summers until the door opened and Blossom noticed a very familiar red snapback. She did a double take before she froze staring at the boy who stood in front of her.

(Blossom P.O.V)

_Are you serious? Why is he even here? Why my school? Why my class? Stay calm Blossom think strategy. Don't rush. Calm down girl._

"Blossom is you listening?" Casey asked giving me a concerned look

I stopped my inward confliction to answer "ya"

I was about to tell her about why I was staring off before the teacher started talking

"Class we have a new student today. His name is"

"Hi Brick!" we all turned to princess who had the look of a dog in heat. I sighed. _This girl._

I turned my attention back to the front when I felt someone starting holes in my head. It was Brick

The teacher cleared her throat. "Well yes…thank you princess for rudely interrupting me. Anyway Mr. Mojo let me find you a seat. ummm ah you can sit next to Miss Utonium"

My head shot at the teacher than to the empty seat next to me. _O god._

(Brick's P.O.V)

What a lucky break not only am I in her class but I sit next to her too_. If I'm dreaming please don't wake me._

I gave Blossom a small smirk and sat in my seat.

"Alright class to begin the new school year I want you all to do a group project." Mrs. Perkins said looking at her list.

"At first I was gonna do groups of three since we were uneven but now ith Brick we can do groups of two anyway…" (she began to run down names)

"And Lastly Brick and." _Please don't say princess. Please don't say princess. O for the love of god don't say princes!_

"Blossom."

_Wait what._ I looked at blossom, who had a shocked expression and grinned. I couldn't help the "yes" that escaped my lips only to have a suspicious Blossom eye me with a slight blush across her face.

Me and Blossom turned our desks to where they were now facing each other as we read the rubric I could feel her glance at me every now and then_. I can feel you looking just say what you wanna say already._

After maybe 5 minutes of silent.

(Sigh)" Blossom can you stop just staring and tell me what you want to tell me"

She blushed and nervously played with her long hair.

"Well it's more of a question" she said barely above a whisper

I arched a brow. _Why is she so nervous?_

(Blossom's P.O.V)

_Why am I so nervous? I know I've never been as good as buttercup is when it comes to talking to guys but this is Brick for god's sake. He's a bad guy._ I glanced at brick who was now eyeing me suspiciously and felt my blush deepen

"Blossom?" He asked in a low and sexy voice

_Omg not only is he cute but now the voice. O god. Wait did I say he's cute. Well I mean he doesn't look bad but ummmm oh god._ I could feel my blush harden(if that was possible)

"Blossom are you ok" he asked with a concerned look

"Um yes" I said so low only he could hear me

"…So you had a question for me"

"Ya." _Come on snap out of it Blossom_

"….Well?"

I snapped my head in his direction maybe a little too quickly because now I was holding my neck cringing at the pain in front of a snickering Brick

I glared at him_. I can't believe he's laughing. I can't believe I was all nervous over him._

"What are you doing here Brick," I asked intensifying my glare

He gave a slight laugh.

"Easy Bloss, I'm just here to get an education, where's the wrong in that?"

I lifted a brow and eyed him up and down

_Should I trust him? What if this another plan to kill me and my sister's? I'll just have to watch him for now._

"Alright brick. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt but I'm watching"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said than winked

_What was that about?_

"Ooook so what should we do our group project about?"

"Ummm how about the effect war war 1 had on women and children"

"Ok that's good." Wow he gave a good suggestion. He's actually taking it serious.

"I'll go hand the suggestion into the teacher", I said rising from my seat

As I made my way to the seat I could feel him watch me as I walked so I decided to give him a show and let my hips sashay side to side.

(Brick's P.O.V)

_Dam baby girl got a brotha hurting_ (if you know what I mean ;-) )

I watched her move from the teacher's desk back to me_. I love how this girl's body moves._

Even when she was standing in front of me my eyes were glued to her hips_. Dam girl thick_

"Um brick?"

"…Huh?" I asked still examining her body

I turned to see Blossom now leaned over my desk (which gave me a good view of her plump D cup boobs and I nice firm round ass). _Fuck._

I felt my lower area become fully awake. _Dammit!_

She gave me a devilish smile that for some reason made me more aroused

She leaned to my ear and whispered "see something you like"

I gulped which only made her giggle

She put her hand on my cheek and slid it to neck and then to play with my pony tail that was now at my shoulder.

"What's the matter bay?" She asked in a sexy growl.

_This girl playing with me._

I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into my lap

I playfully whispered in her ear "don't play with me girl or you gonna regret it".

I could hear her growl before saying "what are you gonna do about it".

_This girl thinks I'm playing_ .I put my hand on her ass and growled back "watch it girl"

She looked me in my eyes and leaned in

_I'm a happy boy right now_

I closed my eyes and leaned in too

But she stopped just an inch from my face and brushed her lips against mines before pulling back and getting up

"You didn't actually think I was gonna kiss you did you?" She asked with a playful smirk

My mouth hung open at what just happened

_This girl played me_

The bell suddenly rang

"Blossom…can you stop flirting for a minute so we can get to class", some brunette called from the door

She giggled "Ok" then grabbed her stuff and before she left she gave me one last playful smirk

"See you later Bricky"

I was about to get up and chase her till I remembered my awoken friend which not even my big baggy clothes could hide

(sigh) _one point for her_

(Butch's P.O.V)

"Yo, girl chill!"

"I'm gonna kill YOU!"

"I said chill babe."

"Shut up fucker. AND IM NOT YOUR BABE!"

"BUTTERCUP CALM DOWN!"

I'm currently outside on the track running from a angry buttercup (well more like flying but now's not the time for specifics) see it all started at the beginning of gym when I came out of the locker room to see buttercup stretching in some cute little shorts.

_(Flashback)_

_**Damn she thick in all the right places.**_

_I went up behind her and tapped her back_

"_Trevor leave me alone."_

"_Who the hell Trevor?"_

_She shot up and turned to me_

"_Brick, What in Sam's hell are you doing here?" She asked putting one hand on her hip and the other slapping her forehead_

"_That doesn't matter right now" I said moving closer_

_She moved her hand of her forehead and looked up at me_

"_What?" _

"_I'm gonna ask again one more time. Who the hell is Trevor?"_

_She glared at me "why does it matter to you"_

_I growled and yanked her around her slim waist to me. Pressing my body against hers_

_I glared at her_

"_Buttercup", I said in a warning tone, "don't fucking play with me. Who is trevor."_

_She sighed as if our conversation was getting boring._

"_He is a band mate. Nothing more and nothing less."_

_I gave her one last glare. __**She betta I hope I don't see this asshole**_

"_Now answer my question. Why the fuck are you here?" _

_I scoffed and released her. "Just checking on you and being forced to attend this school of morons"_

_She laughed a little then said," Ok interesting. You're not planning anything?"_

"_Nah. Don't you see this town is still standing? Me and my bro's are clean. Relax"_

_She eyed me suspiciously "alright but I'm watching you Butch"_

"_Heh. I wouldn't mind watching you too sexy"_

_She rolled her eyes "whatever" and began to walk off._

"_I hate when she goes but I love to watch her leave", I whispered as I watched her hips sway._

_**Damn she got a nice ass too. I wanna touch it**_**(a.v: haha he's such a perv)**

_Before I could think about the consequences I had slapped her ass and ran to the field at lightning speed._

_(End of Flashback)_

We flew across the track and onto the football field but before I could lose her she had tackled me into the side of the school which happened to be where the principal's office was

We were now under glass and some bricks. I looked up at a sweaty and panting buttercup straddling me. _Shit. She looks hot when she's mad._

My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind me.

I tilted my head to see a surprisingly calm principle

"Mrs. Utonium. Mr. Mojo. 2 weeks detention each and this afternoon you will stay back and help the janitors clean this up."

I gave a stressed sigh and buttercup looked at the rubble mumbling, "Yes sir"

Well that's this chapter. I'm so happy for all the people who are reading my story and giving it some recognizing .

* * *

**I gave ya'll a little tension between the reds (your welcome).Anyway, what will happen to Butch and Buttercup? Find out that and more about our other couples in chapter 6.**

**Once again I own nothing**

**COMMENT, REVIEW, DO YOU**


	6. Chapter 6 Lunch Date

Ch.6 (Lunch Date)

**Hi everyone! I'M BACK WITH MORE **

**PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT: chapters 1 and 2 will be revised and re uploaded I say by Thursday so until that's done this will be it for a while**

**Special thanks to;**

**Sabby More : Thank You for the help**

**ppgz and rrbz lover: Thank You for your enthusiasm and here's a new chapter for you**

* * *

(Butch's P.O.V)

_OMG I can't believe this. This is the funniest thing ever._

Right now I'm sitting at lunch with my brother s laughing my ass off

"Haha…Realy?" I managed to say between laughs

"Shut up butch may I remind you of your little game of chase this morning." Brick said with an amused grin

I stopped laughing. "That's a low blow Brick"

"Well even though his predicament this morning was funny Brick" Boomer stated pointing his dumb at me, "yours was funnier. I mean how'd you get played like that by Blossom"

"See", I shouted

Brick scoffed, "whatever"

After that we started talking about sports and from time to time make fun of mojo

"Hey dumbasses you're in our seats."

_Oh hell._

I turned my head to see Buttercup and her sisters holding there trey

"It's a free country find somewhere else to sit toots". I said taking a bite of my what I believe is PB&J

"Butch don't piss me off any further than you already have"

"Or what"

"Oh you'll see what"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles snapped

Blossom sighed "can we sit with you guys"

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

"Blossom are you serious?" I half yelled

"Buttercup it's not solving anything if we yell. Just sit down and suck it up" she said sitting next to Brick

"Bu-"I started only to be ignored by Blossom putting up her hand and turning to talk to brick

_Oh so thaaaat's why._

"Fine" I mumbled and reluctantly sat in between bubble and butch

"Asshole" I whispered

"Bitch" Butch retorted

"Dickhead"

"Wolfpussy"

"what the hell does that even mean"

"It means what it mean stupid"

"Go suck a dick"

"If you suck mines first"

"Your disgusting"

"Ya and you're a whore"

"Um guys we can hear everything". Blossom said giving my a scolding glare

"Can't we all just get along" bubbles asked in a pleading tone

"No. We. Cant. Because this dickhead got me detention for two weeks"

"Me! You tackled me!"

"You slapped my ass"

"It wasn't my fault."

"You're such a perv"

"Ya well you're a flirt"

"How am I a flir-"

"Both of you shut up!" everyone at the table yelled

"Whatever I'm going to the wieght room" I said getting up from chair

(Bubble .)

"I'm going to the library" Butch said rising with his tray

"But you don't read, idiot" Boomer said earning a snicker from me

"Shut up I'm just trying to get away as far as I can from her" he said pointing at door buttercup just left through before storming off

_Why do they always have to argue? Can't they get along? I mean they argue over nothing. They're both complete idiots_

(Sigh)

"What's wrong Bubbles?"

I turned to see a worried boomer staring at me

"It's nothing. Really." I said tiredly

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

I picked up my phone to read the text

_**From: Trevor**_

_Hey wuts rong wit buttercup she just punchd a hole in da wall._

I sighed again and replied

_**To: Trevor**_

_Leave her alone. It's nothing_

"What's wrong Bubbles?" Blossom asked stopping her game of rock paper scissors with Brick

I sighed "Trevor saw Buttercup hit a wall"

"Oh. Every things ok. At least she didn't punch him", she said turning back to Brick

I sighed_ still that's another hole I have to explain to the professor_

(Boomer's P.O.V)

_Who is Trevor and why is Bubbles so worried about him?_

I felt my jealousy rise just thinking about it

I clenched my fist

"Yo Boomer, Me and Bloss are going to go get those Idiots and get to class" Brick called from the cafeteria door winking before looking at Bubbles before Blossom pulled him into the hall.

I glanced at Bubbles, who was playing with her food

"Um hey bubbles" I started nervously

"What's up Boomer" she asked giving me a bright smile

"That guy Trevor. Who is he?" I asked

Half fearing and anxiously awaiting her answer

"Trevor?" she asked as almost trying to confirming my question

"Ya"

"He's Buttercup's Band mate. Why?" She asked with a truly confused look

I blushed and looked away

"No reason"

"Booooooomer. Come on tell me" she pleaded scooting closer

I turned back to her with a blush still on my face

"It's nothing"

"Oh come on Boomer, it's not nothing"

"It's nothing"

_I don't know what you would say if I told you the truth. That I was jealous._

She grabbed my hand and look in my eyes. Her big blue eyes pleading

I sighed "I was jealous" I said as low as I could

"What I didn't catch that" she said putting a hand to her ear

"I said I was jealous" I mumbled

She smiled "what I can't hear you"

_She's teasing me_

"I said I was jealous" I said blushing again

She giggled" ya I thought so"

I sighed. _If you knew why make me say it? Wait, she knew?_

"Boomer you like me don't you"

"Well ya" I said my blush deepening

"Booomer say it right" she said in a teasing voice

I growled and wrapped my hand around her waist pulling her against me

"Bubble's Utonium I like you. Please go out with me" I said giving her a little smile

She giggled and pecked my lips before answering

"Now that wasn't so bad was it" she said giving me a teasing smile

I blushed again

"That's not answer Bubbles"

"I'm sorry of course I'll go out with you Boomer" she giggled against my lips

"YES! THANK YOU GOD! YES!" I yelled only to earn the whole cafeteria stare

I blushed and Bubbles laughed

She kissed my cheek and I returned the favor by giving her a light peck on the lips

"I love you" she whispered against my lip

"Me too" I said before I kissed her again

I melded my lip with hers but I wanted more than to taste her lips I wanted to taste the inside of her mouth too. I slide my tongue against the bottom of her lip asking for permission to enter. she complied and opened her mouth for me to explore as she did mines. Her mouth tasted amazing like sweet candy and honey soon I found her tongue and we wrestled for dominance. Sadly I lost the first time but one the second round we soon broke for air (even we need air)

We were about to kiss again until the warning bell rung

I sighed. "We have to stop", I said releasing her.

"Ya" she giggled getting up "come on we got to get to class"

I laughed and followed her with my tray

* * *

**Well that's it for a while**

**1 couple down 2 to go. Next chapter will continue off Blossom and Brick.**

**I hope you liked it **

**COMMENT, REVIEW, DO YOU**


	7. public announcement

_Hi everyone sorry this is not a new chapter. But please read anyway_

**PUBLIC ****ANNOUNCEMENT**

**CHAPTER 1,2,3,4,6 have been edit and may have small changes when ch.7 is updated if you are a bit confused please review**

**My other story is lacking chapters so I'm going to focus on that one for a couple of days**

**That being said ch.7 might be a bit slow**

**If anyone has ideas or things they think should be changed inbox me. I might be able to change it or add a few things**

**I want to thank my new partner ppgz and rrbz lover for her encouragement and ideas to go with the story**

**Lastly you won't have to wait that long for ch.7**


	8. Chapter 7 it's all green part 1

Ch.7 it's all green part 1

**Hey people im baaaack! Iv'e been working on my other chapter but do to a deal I mad with a awesome friend of mine I uploaded this for her. Thank you all for being patient with me and the little break I took. But I'm back with a new chapter for you guys so enjoy.**

**SPOILER: THIS IS A TWO PART CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP**

* * *

(Buttercups P.O.V)

_I can't believe those assholes! That actual yelled at me when I ain't done shit! It was that perverted asshole butch's fault! Not only was I forced to sit there but I had to sit through my sisters flirting with them! Am I the only one that remembers how they kept trying to kill us! There goddamn villains! That shit just don't sit right! I need to work out this anger before I seriously hurt someone._

I quickly walked towards the weight room but bumped into someone one on the way. I was to pissed right now to apologize or anything so I kept walking until I came to the weight room, I went to the locker room and changed into my green and black basketball shorts, my black Nike sports bra and my green and black Air Force 1s. I walked to the punching bags and put my earphones on and found my favorite song misery business by paramour on my iPod **(a.v: thank you ppgz and rrbz lover for the suggestion)**. I turned the volume up on high and started a steady rhythm on the bag only to speed up and punch harder as I kept thinking about that perverted ass Butch.

I had a good rhythm going so I didn't notice anyone walk in. The tap on my shoulder snapped my attention away from the bag and turned to face whoever dared touch me while I was working out. _These kids should know better than to touch me at this time._

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want", I said with so much venom I could kill.

"Come on Buttercup you can't seriously be mad at me because you had an argument with Butch?"

"I sure as hell can since you're the reason I had to sit there and even listen to him and his bullshit"

"Buttercup you got to relax. They haven't done anything for us to fight them so why shouldn't we try and get along"

"Because they're fucking villains Blossom! They have tried to kill us! Am I the only one who remembers the shit we had to go through?" I was starting to yell but I so did not care right now

"Buttercup you're not the only one who remembers what we went through! But what happened, happened! You can't change it so you might as well keep moving forward! How long do you plan on staying in the past?"

I narrowed my eyes again and walked off to the locker room." Until it doesn't hurt anymore", I whispered praying tears wouldn't fall.

I could hear Blossom's footsteps rush toward me. I stopped and allowed myself to be pulled into her embrace

"I know it's hard sis but you can't say they don't deserve another chance."

I turned in her arms and laid my head in the crook of her neck.

"Bloss, I just can't handle these things anymore. It hurts to think what could happen. I don't want to be betrayed and lied to again. I just can't take it again Bloss. I just can't." my vice was starting to crack and my vision was getting blurry

"Shhhh it's ok Buttercup. We're here for you. We won't let it happen again."

She started to rub my back in a soothing manner. I relaxed in my sister's arms and let my tears fall silently

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm still pissed at how Buttercup bitched at me for no reason. _She really does piss me off. Why is it everything I do she has to find some fault to start an argument. God she doesn't know how she can do this to me! I feel so confused I want to apologize but why should I it wasn't my fault. I try to be her friend, I try to be nice, but every time I try she gets more pissed and we argue. But why should I even care what she thinks. I came with my brothers because I was bored and thought I'd have a little fun with ol' Butterbutt. So why every time she argues with me or get mad I feel a little guilt and pain? I mean I'm just joking around to get her mad. And why was I so mad about the whole Trevor thing? Something is seriously wrong with me._

I sighed and leaned against the window of the library. The warmth from the sun heated my body and gave me a calm feeling. I closed my eyes as my thoughts thought to wonder to Buttercup._ The way her legs seem to go on forever, her thick hip leading to her slim waist. Her toned body, those emerald green eyes, those plump pink lip and let's not forget that ass. It's all so perfect. I don't know why I can't get my mind of her, usual I can't even remember a girl's face. Why is she so different?_

"Yo , Butch"

I cracked my eye open to see Brick standing in front of me with his arms folding

What is it Brick", I said with a huff

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I'll let the disrespect slide this once since you're already in some shit"

I laughed, "whatever you say"

Brick sighed and leaned against the table behind him

"Butch why are you being such an asshole for no reason"

I opened both my eyes this time and looked at him with an 'are you serious' look.

"Brick you can't seriously think any of this is my fault"

He shrugged his shoulders

"I didn't start anything it was Buttercup bitching"

"She was _bitching_ because you provoked her"

"How the hell could I do that! She started it! I wasn't gonna sit there and let her talk like she all mighty when she isn't!"

"Butch it _wasn't_ that serious"

"What you mean it wasn't that serious , before we got here anyone who went against us got they ass whooped now I can't even say a word against her! What the hell Brick!"

"Butch calm your ass down" he said in his leader voice that let you know he meant business

I stayed quiet and clenched my fist

He sighed. "Look man I know you angry but in all retrospect you were the one who started ALL this earlier when you slapped her ass and got yourself detention"

_Ya that was kinda my fault but I couldn't help it. She looked too good to pass up the chance._ I licked my lips at the thought unknowingly

"You're such a perv, man" Brick said with disgust

"Oh shut up, I couldn't help that. She brings the freak in me out", I said running my hand through my messy black hair

Brick rolled his eye, "when is it never not out"

I had to laugh at that.

"True, but Butterbutt's different. Something about that body sends me over the edge man", I said with a small smile

Brick shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Look pervert I understand she is sexy but can you keep your jealousy in check"

_Jealousy? What the hell he talking about?_ I gave him a 'wtf' face

"Brick who said I was jealous? And jealous of what?"

He rolled his eyes for probably the third time. _He needs to stop that NOW!_

"Well Butch I already heard from Blossom how it all started especially the Trevor thing. I know how possessive you are when it comes to your things. When we were little if we even said something about your toys you would always keep your hands on it. When it comes to things you like you can't help it especially if you think some else wants it."

I opened my but closed it_. I can't believe this? He thinks I was jealous of Trevor? That's bullshit! Isn't it? Was I jealous of him even though I've never seen him? But why would I be jealous? I so don't get this._

I guess Brick got the Idea I was confused because he leaned off the table and headed for the door.

"I give up trying to explain, you'll figure it out. Come on we don't have much time until the warning bell rings"

I reluctantly followed him lost in my thoughts until we reached our class. _Ughhh I hate science._

I looked around the class to see something I didn't expect my brother and bubbles to be all over each other in the back of class. I looked to Brick to confirm this but he just held his hand up saying "don't ask". _If I ain't know better I would think he saw this coming. _

I sighed and sat at a table by the window behind some boy with brunette and blond highlights and another boy with dreads. I looked to see Brick on the other side of the room at the front table texting.

About 10 minutes later the teacher walked in, he was kinda built dude and looked around 25.

He smiled at us

"Good day class, I'm your science teacher Mr. Patson and today we will be going out to the football field o do a couple-"

He was cut off when the door opened.

"Sorry we're late"

"Just don't let It happen again. What are your names?" he said

"Blossom Utonium " and "Buttercup Utonium"

Wait a minute. She's in this class? Oh just great.

I felt someone sit next to me and I didn't have to look over to know it was Buttercup. I could smell her perfume from earlier

"Anyway class like I was saying we will go outside today to do a couple experiments the person you are sitting next to is your partner. Any questions? No, than let's head to the field"

I got up and followed the class out to the field without a word to her.

(Buttercup's )

When we got to class I didn't expect to see any of the rowdyruffs but I was too upset to say anything. Blossom introduced us knowing how I felt right know than went to sit with Brick. I looked around and there were to seat s left either I sat next to Sam or I sat next to Butch. Since I hated Sam I decided to sit with Butch. It felt weird it was like he didn't want to look at me and it was making me upset. Wait, why was I upset because he didn't look at me? I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the class was leaving until someone tapped my shoulder.

"Come on my little buttercup we're going to the football field"

I looked up into Trevor's dark green eyes. _They remind me of Butch's eyes. Wait, I'm doing it again? Stop thinking about that jerk._

"Buttercup we ain't got all day, are you feeling alright"

I gave James a quick nod and grabbed my stuff

"I'm fine let's go guys", I said. Trevor and James were my two best friends and band mates that's why I didn't want them to worry over nothing

"Whatever sister" they both said putting their elbow on my shoulders

When we got to the field I went looking for Butch.

"Yo Bloss, you seen Butch"

She shook her head and looked at Brick

"Brick, you seen your brother" she asked

"Uhhh ya he's waaaay down there by the goal", he said pointing at his left.

"Thanks", I said and started walking towards the goal. Sure enough I saw him writing in his notebook with headphones in his ears.

I sighed. This may not be easy I should apologize since we got stay after school together for two weeks. I guess I did go overboard. But I can't help it, it's my attitude.

A scream reached my ear and pulled me out my thoughts. I turned to find the person who screamed and saw Bubble against the wall giggling wall Boomer was all up on her neck. What the hell is this? I was fin to go over there and demand an explanation but someone grabbed my wrist.

I turned my head slightly to stare into the eyes of Butch. _Why is he over here?_

Before I could ask he picked me up princess style and walked behind the bleachers. I was so stunned I didn't notice he had put me down and was now standing over me. I looked up into his deep green eyes and saw anger, lust, and is that love? _I'm confused._

"Buttercup…" he said in a low a husky voice.

I shuddered at the pleasure it brought through my body.

"w-what", I stuttered but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were trailing every inch of my body. All of a sudden I grew uncomfortable under his gaze but I couldn't bring myself to move. I squirmed in front of him.

He smirked at how I squirmed under his gaze.

"Something wrong Butterbutt" he said against my ear, which made it seem huskier. He's just teasing me I won't give in.

I stood straighter and gave him a deadpan look to hide my arousal from his voice.

"Ya something's wrong. Why did you pull me away from Bubbles and Boomer?" I managed to ask

His smirk grew. "Because if you hadn't noticed they we're having funand I didn't want you beating my brother half to death because he goes out with your sister"

_Boom goes out with Bubbles? Well I can't say I'm surprised. She liked him ever since we were kids. But when did this happen?_

"When this happen?" I asked with one brow raised

He shrugged, "I guess sometime when we left the lunch room"

"Oh"

An awkward silence surrounded us until Butch sighed

"Look buttercup, I know you're probably still pissed at me and you have the right just don't hold it against my brother's" he said running a hand through his raven black hair.

I giggled a little

"Wow never thought you'd apologize to me"

He smiled "well don't get used to it Butterbutt"

I fake pouted." Hey what happened to you calling me Buttercup, when you were aplologizing"

"Ya well that was before you mocked my kindness"

I playfully rolled my eyes "whatever, any I'm sorry too for being a bitch at lunch. I should atleast try and be nice to you"

"Woah, first an apology, now you're saying you're gonna be nice. What happened to my bitchy Butterbutt" he said with one brow raised

I laughed "whatever"

"So am I forgiven than?" he asked

"Ya, am I?"

"Of course you are, how could I stay mad at my butterbutt"

I playfully hit him on the chest. "Don't call me that"

(Butch's P.O.V)

After Buttercup hit me on my chest I thought it was time for a punishment so I tripped her and straddled myself above her, and by the look on her face she didn't expect it

"Well Buttercup since you want to play like that I guess I'll just have to punish you", I said playfully wiggling my fingers in a tickling motion

Her eyes widened, "Butch don't you dare"

I laughed at her terrified expression as I started to tickle her. She laughed and squirmed under my body screaming my name in laughter. _I was right this was fun._

"Butch…pleases…s-stop", she said while still laughing

I laughed and reluctantly moved my hands from her body and sat them on either side of her.

I stared at her as she was panting. I couldn't help but think how sexy she was and how right it felt for her to be under my body.

"Butch…" she said staring into my eyes as I stared at hers. I saw she trailed from my eyes to my lips slowly and couldn't help but do the same.

I leaned down towards her lips and brush past them. I was about to get up when she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my body to hers. I couldn't control myself anymore and crashed my lips into hers. We moved our lips in sync. I liked the bottom of her lips for entrance and she opened without hesitations soon our tongues were exploring each other's mouth. Her mouth was hot and tasted of mint. I deepened the kiss as leaned my body into hers. I could hear soft moans of pleasure as she felt my hard on rub against her. Her moans made me growl in desire and I let my perverted-self take over. I lifted her leg and rubbed against her crotch. She moaned and arched herself into me. I broke our kiss as she began to whimper in protest. I moved to her neck and grazed it with my teeth before kissing and sucking at the nape of her neck she let out moans as she grinded against me. This time it was my time to moan. I was about to tear her clothes off and screw her right there.

* * *

**Well that's it.**

**You could call it a cliff hanger but I'm not so sure. I'm not exactly happy about this chapter but let me know what you guys think**

**COMMENT, REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, DO YOU **


	9. Chapter 8 it's all green Part 2

Ch.8 it's all green Part 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Before we start here are some announcements**

**I'm so happy about all the notice my story has gotten you guys are awesome.**

**This chapter is going to be my longest one for many reasons but that's one so keep the reviews and stuff coming. **

**SHOUTOUTS****: **_**Vellmy**_**: THANKS HERE YOU GO**

_**CrazyTomboyMonsterLove16**_**: THANKS! WE'LL SEE IF THAT HAPPENS (EVIL LAUGH)**

_**Guest**_**: I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT AND THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT **

_**ppgz and rrbz lover**_**: AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR THE HELP GIRL. LUV YA FRIEND **

_**missroseellis: LOL YES THEY ARE**_

_**Guest: thank you here's what you've been waiting for.**_

**WARNING****: THIS STORY WILL HAVE MATURE CONTIENT (A.K.A LEMON)**

**IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR LEMONS I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MAKE**

**Now that that's all said and done let's get reading!**

(Buttercups )

_Omg, this feels so good! Wait, no it shouldn't feel good! I should feel disgusted and angry. Why does his touch feel so good? I can feel my core ache with need. Why is this happening? How can I be so turned on by…by…by Butch?_

"Something wrong Butterbutt?" he asked cupping my left breast in his hand and giving it a light and loving squeeze.

"B-Butch" I managed through a moan. I could feel him smirk against my neck before biting my ear and kissing the same spot

I felt a warm wet sensation move to my core pushing me further and further to my peak. I knew he could smell my arousal because he moaned against my ear

"You like that?" he whispered against my ear. _God that voice is so unfair._

I arched my back trying to get closer if that was possible.

I moaned in satisfaction as I felt his hard-on through his jeans.

I grinded my hips against his begging for some release to my aching core

"Babe what you doing now ain't safe" he growled against my ear before grinded in sync with me

I moaned as he pressed his pulsing arousal against my core. _Damn I'm starting to lose control here, but with all honesty I DON'T give a flying fuck anymore._

I moved my hands to his shoulders and rubbed and dug my nails in his shirt.

He lifted both my legs and I wrapped them around his waist as he grinded against me while looking at me with pleading eyes. I lost myself and whispered 3 words against his ear that I've only ever said to one man who wasn't the professor and mean it

"I…love…you."

I felt his body tense and he stopped grinding to my displeasure as he looked at me with great surprise. He opened his mouth but closed it at the ring of the bell he sighed and looked me my eyes. His deep green eyes swirled with happiness, surprise, guilt, sadness, and lust.

"We should go" he mumbled before un-wrapping my legs and walking back to the building running his hand through his hair.

_What just happened? Why did he look so scared at when I told him I love him?_

I pulled my legs to my chest and buried my head in my knees.

_What did I just do? Why is it that this always happens? Why do they always use me and leave? Why Butch? I trusted him; I was ready to give myself to him. He just wanted my body and not my heart. I can't believe I was so stupid. I was about to let it happen again. I thought Butch was different. Ya, he's an asshole but I didn't think he would do the same thing that Ace did._

I felt my breath hitch as I remembered how his eyes looked. I softly sobbed into my knees just thinking about him. When I was done I got up to go home_. I can't let anyone see me like this, especially my sisters or Butch. I won't cry in front of any of them anymore!_

(Butch P.O.V)

_Oh shit, what should I do? I'm so damn confused. One minute she's at my throat saying all this shit about killing me and now she loves me? I was so surprised. I don't know what's wrong with me! When she said those three little words, why did my heart skip? Why was I so damn happy about it? God I'm so fucked up!_

I punched the locker next to me but I held back so it only caved a little. I started walking to my last classbut then I had a thought._ What if Buttercup had that class too? _

"That would be awkward as fuck" I murmured._ Maybe I should head home_

I turned to the exit and headed for the student parking lot. When I got home I went straight to my room. As soon as I opened the door I jumped face first on to my messy bed. I buried my head in my soft camouflage sheets and tried to get things straightened out in my head but my phone started to ring playing the song Wild Boy by MGK. I fished through the pockets of my baggy black jeans and pulled out my iPhone.

"Hello?" I asked in a muffled tone from having my head burrowed in my sheets

"Butch where the hell are you"

I mentally groaned. _I forgot to tell my brothers I left_

"I'm at home" I said now supporting myself on my elbows

"Why the fuck are you at home"

I sighed. "It's a long story"

"Butch…" Brick warned

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Whatever just get your ass back here."

"Brick I'm not coming back."

"And why not" he said quite annoyed at me disobeying him

"Because…because I fucked up Brick! I royally fucked up, ok!" I yelled letting tears fall silently

"Butch…" he said worriedly

"What?" I asked wiping my tears away with the back of my hand

"Stay home for today but we're talking about this when I get home got it?"

"Ya…thanks man"

"Anytime bro. later"

"Alright bye" I said then hung up and sat the phone on the nightstand

I turned to lay on my back and just stared at the ceiling. The whole time my thoughts drifted to Buttercup and I couldn't help the tears that escaped when I thought about how hurt she looked when I left her. I stayed like that for about an hour until I heard two sets of footsteps heading towards my room. I mentally groaned. _Here we go._

(Brick's P.O.V)

After talking to Butch on the phone I told Boomer what happened and found out Buttercup wasn't here either. I groaned. _That idiot. What the hell happened? _Through the rest of the school I thought about Butch and how he sounded on the phone. _It sounded like he was going to cry and I was worried. I mean me and Butch fight a lot but he's still my brother so of course I'd be worried about him_

When school let out I rushed to my car and saw blossom get in hers. I smiled. _She is so beautiful I just want to hold her and kiss all over her._ I was so trapped in my thoughts I didn't see her stand in front of me until she cleared her throat.

I shook my head of my thoughts and looked her

"Sup"

"Sup, so why are you acting like a creeper and staring at me"

I blushed a little because I was caught staring and coughed

"Umm…no reason" I said looking in any direction but hers.

"Riiiiiight" she said rolling her eyes

We stayed in an awkward silence before she spoke

"So, is this your car" she asked sticking her thumb to the left

"Yep that's my baby", I said with a smile. I loved my car it was a black 2012 Audi R8 GT that I got customized to have a long red strip on the right and red leather interior.

"Nice. How'd you get it?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously

I rolled my eyes; I already knew where she was going with this.

"Look blossom we won the lottery a year back and mojo has been sending us money since we left him so right now we have enough money to support ourselves and more so…ya I can afford this" I said ending my sentence with a smirk

She formed an 'O' with her mouth

"Sorry, I thought you…well you know" she said sheepishly

I waved my hand saying forget it

"Well Bloss as much as I want to stay here and talk I got family problems and need to go"

"Ya me too, bye" she said over her shoulder while walking to her car

"Bye"

I got in my car and drove home but I noticed Blossom was behind me the whole time._ Is she following me?_

When I pulled in my driveway I looked and saw her do the same followed by another car that I guess was Bubbles than Boomer came pulled in the driveway in his dark blue Hummer

When he got out his car he had the same shocked expression as me. _How the hell did I not know they were our neighbors?_

"Brick?"

"Boomer?"

My brother and I turned our attention to our counterparts

"Soooo you guys live here" Blossom aasked pointing at my house

"Ya we just moved in a few days ago" I said with a shrug

"O" she said looking everywhere but me

"Ya" I said quietly

"Yea Boomy now we can see each other all day" Bubbles screamed jumping on Boomer and wrapping her legs around his waist

I rolled my eyes

"Sorry Bubbles but we got something to do right now you guys can be all lovey dovey when were done"

She reluctantly got of Boomer and followed Blossom back to the house while Boomer and I went inside to talk to Butch

When I opened the door what I saw kind of disturbing my brother, Butch was crying

"Butch, man what the hell happened", I asked inching closer with Boomer right behind me

"Man, I fucked up" he said wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"Tell us what happened" Boomer said leaning on Butch's computer desk

He sighed "well…"then he started than he told us on how she saw Bubbles fooling around with Boomer and how they were talking and how they kissed and started fooling around but I had to stop him before he went further

"Butch did you fuck her cause if you did shut up right now, please" I said pinching the bridge of my nose

He rolled his eyes "no and if you didn't interrupt you'd know what happened"

"Fine continue" I said waving him off

"Anyway …"he said, "we were kissing and she told me she loved me and I freaked so I got off her and headed inside than I went home because I didn't want to see how hurt she looked. Just thinking I hurt her makes me wanna apologies and beg for her to forgive me and I don't know why." He said running a hand through his hair as a tear fell

Boomer and I shared a shocked but knowing look at each other before I spoke

"You love her dude." I said shrugging

His head shot up and he looked at me

"What" he said looking utterly confused

"You love her moron" Boomer said pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing

"I love who?" he asked

I groaned. _you can't be serious?_

"Butch, I'm going to say this nice and slow do you understand"

He nodded his head slowly and I walked up to him

"You, Butch like her, Buttercup" the whole time I explained I was doing hand movements to get him to understand

His eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'O'

"That would explain a lot" he said tapping his chin with his index finger

Boomer and I both groaned. _He is really an idiot. I want to kick his ass for being so stupid but he needs to talk to Buttercup ASAP_

"Butch can you just go talk to the girl"

"I don't know where she is" he said dropping his head

"She lives next door" me and Boomer said in sync

Butch's head shot up and he lifted a brow confused

"Don't ask" we said

"o….k" he said then he hoped of the bed and headed towards the girls house

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

_I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD DO THIS? All I said was I loving you than he ran scared. I mean I know I was a bitch, but is it that scary for me to love him?_

I was under my covers sobbing softly with the song 'hot and cold' blaring through my speakers

_I've never felt this sad before except that one time with Ace but other than him Butch is the only one that makes me feel like my heart is breaking._ I snuggled deeper under the covers and sobbed into my pillow

"Buttercup"

"Love, we came to talk please answer us"

"Leave me alone, please" I sobbed

When I went home my Bubbles had called and I told her I was at home, I was still crying and couldn't really speak so she told me they would talk to me when they got home.

"Come on Buttercup please talk to us"

I sighed and pulled the covers from over my face to only cry more

I felt my bed dip. Blossom was on my right rubbing circles on my back while I leaned into bubble's shoulder.

"Shhhh…it's ok we're here Butter cup", Bubbles soothed

"Tell us what's wrong sis" Blossom said full of concerned

I took a deep breath before speaking

"B-Butch" I sobbed

"What about him" Blossom asked with a hint of anger

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand smudging my makeup a little but I didn't care. I told them everything from where I saw Bubbles and Boomer to where I told him I loved him and he ran away. By the time I finished Bubbles was furious and Blossom had murder in her eyes. _Have I mentioned how much I loved them but even though he made me cry I can't see him hurt it would kill me._

I sighed. _I'm a love-struck fool_

"It's ok Butter cup we got this" Blossom said standing up

"No! please Blossom don't. I hate to say it but even though he left me like he did I still love him."

Bubbles looked at me with sadness but understanding while Blossom was shocked

"Buttercup…are you sure?" she asked coming back to my right side

I nodded

"It's better to loved and lost than to never love at all right, Blosssom?" I asked with a smirk

Her face softened and she smiled

"Ya, im surprise you knew it though"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up"

We sat and laughed until we heard footsteps. We turned to see Butch and his brother's at the door. I couldn't help but eye him up and down. I loved his tight dark green shirt and his saggy black jeans that folded over his green and black Jordans. He looked delicious especially those full pink lips. I lowly moaned at the sight which everybody but Butch seemed to hear

"What do you guys want?" Bubbles asked with little emotion. Butch looked startled while Brick and Boomer shared a shocked expression

"Well… this idiot here has something to say and we tagged along to make sure you don't kill him or he makes an ass of himself" Brick said pushing Butch towards us. My sisters glared at him but I hit them both on the shoulder

"Oww" they said in sync before looking at me with a confused expression

I motioned towards the door where Boomer and Brick stood

They sighed and reluctantly walked towards the door but not before whispering something in Butch's ear that made him flinch.

After my sisters were dragged out of the room it was just Butch and I. we stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence.

He sighed while running his hand through his hair

"Buttercup, please talk to me" he begged sitting at the end of the bed

"Oh so now you wanna talk, bastard" I mumbled

"Buttercup I'm sorry I was just scared please talk to me" he begged scooting closer

_So he was scared of me loving him. Was I that much of a bitch that me loving him was such a scary thing._

I turned my head to the right so he wouldn't see my tears fall. I cried silently as he apologized and begged but I couldn't hear a word my heart felt like a punching bag being repeatedly hit.

Suddenly I was pulled into his toned chest. I wanted to fight but I knew I couldn't. I loved being in his arms. I turned so I was now crying into his chest. He rubbed circles on my back and kissed the top of my head. I pushed some distance between us and looked into his big emerald green eyes.

"Please Butch…please don't be nice to me when you don't even like me. You'll make me misunderstand", I said griping his shirt as my tears continued to fall.

"Buttercup I can't do that! I do care for you! I was just scared I didn't know what to! We were always fighting each other, we hated each other! When you said you loved me I felt so alive and happy but I didn't know why and that scared the crap out of me! I was an idiot! I shouldn't have left you there like that, but seeing you like that broke my heart, I knew I was the cause and that just made it worse" he said pulling me back into his chest

_Wait, he cares for me? Those that mean he likes me?_ I was pulled out my thoughts when I felt something drip on my shoulder. _Is he crying?_

I pulled back and looked into his teary eyes. It didn't look like this was the first time he cried today either. _He cried over me?_ I asked myself happily

"Butch…I forgive you"

He smiled and I couldn't help but do the same

He set his forehead against my and whispered the sweet words I longed for

"I love you Buttercup" he said with a toothy smile

I bit my lip and bashfully looked away

"Me too" I whispered

"Buttercup look at me" he said moving his hands to my waist

I looked into his eyes and saw all the love I could ever want.

He kissed me and I quickly returned the favor. The kiss was different from the hungry and lustful one we shared earlier. This one had passion and showed all our love. I melted into enjoying the feel of his lips. I never wanted to stop tasting his delicious lips but we both needed to breathe. He smiled at me, a real genuine smile.

"Buttercup can I ask you something"

"Go ahead" I said with a shrug

"Well will you be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully

"Hmmmm I don't know you did make me cry" I said playfully while tapping my chin

"Buttercup that's not funny" he said with all seriousness

I giggled "ok I'm joking. I would love to be your girlfriend"

He picked me up bridal style and spun me around before kissing my cheek

"Yes!" he yelled

And I just giggled before grabbing his face and bringing his lips to mine

(Blossom's P.O.V)

I sat in my room and tried to stop myself from thinking about Buttercup. _I hope she's ok._

"Blossom...calm down" Brick said sitting on the floor in front of me

I rolled my eyes. "How can I relax when my sister has a broken heart and the one who broke it is alone with her?" I spat

He rolled his eyes. "I know my brother isn't exactly bright when it comes to things like this but he does love your sister, he was just so damn slow he hadn't realized"

I sighed. "whatever"

"Hey you wanna do some homework together? Maybe it'll take things of your mind." he said pulling his Nike sting backpack off

"Whatever" I said walking to my desk and bending over to get my stuff out my book bag. I heard him groan but chose to ignore it

"Ready?"

"Hmm?Uh ya" he said a little flustered

We worked on our homework and joked around. It was nice. I never thought me; Blossom leader of the Powerpuff Girls would be having fun and doing homework with him, Brick leader of the RowdyRuff Boys. When we finished we started playing around. I took his hat showing his orange hair pulled into a ponytail. I couldn't help but stare as he got up. His muscles flexed under his dark red shirt that flowed over his baggy black cargos he looked so appetizing. I licked my bottom lip unconsciously.

"Checking me out?" my eyes stopped trailing his body and shot to his face. He had a slight smirk and his eyes were filled with lust

I gulped. "You wish" I said blushing slightly

He chuckled before rolling his eyes.

"Face it Blossom you like what you. See don't fight it. I will let you look and touch all you want", he said leaning against my body.

I couldn't help the arousal that seeped to my core at the sound of his voice

He smirked wider and leaned his body into mines. I moaned as his pulsing manhood pressed onto my core.

"You feel good don't you", he whispered into my ear. His husky voice was making me dizzy I felt my knees tremble I would have fell if he hadn't wrapped his arm around my waist. I turned my face away from him

"Blossom…" he chuckled

I didn't answer

"Blossom… look at me" he whispered. I felt my blush spread over my face and to my ears, I'm sure I looked like a tomato right now. _Why do I let him get to me like this?_

He cupped my face and forcibly so I was now staring into his delicious cherry red eyes.

"Blossom don't ever turn away from me" he said with all love and desperation.

I couldn't speak. My mouth hung open but nothing came out. I was still trying to process his words.

Before I could close my moth his lips collided with mine and his tongue wrestled mine for dominance. I was so stunned I didn't know how to react but my body soon reacted and battled him for dominance. His mouth was on fire and tasted like a minty chocolate. My mind was in a daze as we kissed.

**OMG another cliff hanger you guys. Evil aren't I (evil laugh).**

**The next 3 or 4 chaps is going to be about the reds. Can't wait to get started people!**

**Also I'll be publishing a friend's story real soon and I hope you guys will try it she is an awesome writer **

**That's it for now!**

**HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY!**

**COMMENT,REVIEW,SUBSCRIBE,DO YOU!**


	10. public announcement 2

**REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT! (Please read)**

OMG IM SO SORRY EVERYONE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'VE BEEN A LITTLE BUSY AND HAVE NEGLECTED MY STORIES AND I KNOW I HAVE KEPT ALL MY WONDERFUL FANS WAITING BUT I AM GETTING BACK TO WORK AND I WILL UPLOAD HOPEFULLY TOMORROW OR SATURDAY.

Also thank you for the comments favs and you know all that, I really really appreciate it! I will do my shout outs in the next chap for those I didn't get last time or the new comments.

**I LOVE YOU ALL YOU'RE AMAZING!**

**~ tifflike2besweet 3**


	11. Chapter 9 THE COLOR OF LOVE IS RED

**Ch.9 **(THE COLOR OF LOVE IS RED)

**PEOPLE, OMG IM BACK BABY! I GOT SOMETHING FOR MY PEOPLE STARTING A NEW SCHOOL YEAR IN MIDDLE SCHOOL, HIGH SCHOOL, AND COLLEGE, WHATEVER IT IS YOU DOING! IT'S A NEW CHAPPY. WHOOP WHOOP! IM SO HAPPY GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE SUCH AWESOME FANS AND EVERYTHING OF THIS STORY I DECIDED TO BUCKLE DOWN AND BRING YOU GUYS THIS. SORRY IT'S A BIT DELAYED BUT IT'S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS. **

**SHOUT OUTS:** _**ButtercupXGotXSwagg: awesome name and thanksfor the compliment**_

_**awesomegirlz4ever: lol thanks nd idk I do it cuz im lazy sometimes XD**_

_**MindlessChey: lol well here's some more for u**_

_**Missroseelli: lol ikr**_

_**prettygirl525: aww thanks I will**_

_**Midori'sPeace: thanks for the complement **_

_**Dania-Babydoll: thanks so much for the support and I will thanks. Any questions comment or suggestions you have you can pm me **_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MAKE **

* * *

(Brick's P.O.V)

7 days, 168 hours, 10080 minutes… that's how long iv'e been in my room singing along to the one song that describes how I feel right now on my ipod.

"Ohh wooaah

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing

We're just friends, what are you saying?

Say there's another and look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh, for you I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losing' you

I'll buy you anything; I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me

And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like bab-"

BRICK SHUT THE FUCK UP, RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR TO ALL MIGHTY GOD IF I HEAR YOU SAY BABY ONE MORE TIME I'LL SHOVE THAT MOUTHERFUCKING IPOD SO FAR UP YOU'RE A- OW WHAT THE FUCK BOOMER? Butch screamed through the house

"Blossom…love her…him alone" is the only words I could catch boomer whisper to my idiot brother

"SO! HE NEEDS TO GET HIS ASS UP. ITS BEEN A WHOLE WEEK! A WEEK, FOR GODS SAKE EVERYTIME I GO TO MY ROOM I SMELL MUST AND ASS! I CAN'T BREATHE; I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO HOLD MY BREATH BECAUSE HE'S SAD! HELL EVEN IF HE'S SAD HE STILL NEEDS TO SHOWER! THE FUCKING POLICE THINK WE'RE HIDING A GODDAMN DEAD BODY"

I sighed and decided to try and sleep hopefully I won't cry this time…

**Dream**

"_Brick! Brick! Where are you?" _

"_I'm over here" I shouted_

"_O there you are."_

_I looked away from the lake in front of me and up to the most beautiful Dark pink eyes I've ever seen. __**Her eyes are so beautiful.**_

_As if she read my mind she blushed and gave me a shy smile_

_I chuckled at how cute she was but returned her smile with my own toothy one _

"_Hey beautiful" I greeted_

_She giggled and put out her hand for me to take_

_I took her hand and let her gently pull like I was going to get up but instead pulled her down. Now she was lying on top of me_

_She blushed again as we stared into each other's eyes_

_I kissed her forehead and wrapped one of my arms around her waist as she laid her head on my chest with our legs entwined _

_After a while I started to play with her long orange hair. __**It's so soft…**_

_She squirmed on top of me to where she was facing me and our faces where but mere centimeters apart_

_I blushed a little but kept my cool_

"_Brick..." She started as her eyes flashed to my lips to my eyes_

"_Hmmm?" I asked entangling my finger in her hair_

"_How do you feel? About me I mean" she rushed the last part before blushing furiously and looking away_

_I chuckled at her again. __**She's just so…cute**_

_I released her waist and cupped he face as I turned it so she was facing me again_

"_You're adorable you know that." I said kissing her gently on the lips. It was quick but gentle and held all the love I have for her_

"_Brick I love you" she said and her eyes twinkled with eternal love and trust_

_I smiled." And I love you too"_

**End of dream**

(Boomer's P.O.V)

I downstairs sitting on the couch texting Bubbles

From Boomer

To baby girl

_Hey love_

**10 seconds later**

From baby girl

To Boomer

_Hey boomy! 3_

**10 seconds later**

From Boomer

To baby girl

_Lol so wyd sunshine_

**10 seconds later**

From baby girl

To Boomer

_Making a sundae 4 Blossom she's been so sad bout wat happened even buttercup is trynna cheer her up _

From Boomer

To baby girl

_Wow that's bad wewll things aren't any better over here Brick has confined himself in his room nd Butch is bein an ass. Tho that's usual lol_

**4 minutes later**

From baby girl

To Boomer

_Lol wow Sorry boomer but I gtg the professor is naggin again ill tlk 2 u 2morro_

I chuckled as I got up to go to sleep but I'm really worried about Brick and Blossom. As I walked past Brick's room I could hear his light cries and it broke my heart. My brother is one of the strongest people I know he was always there for us and was always the rational one, thinking of strategies. Before we won that lotto, Brick was working in the streets to keep us clothed, healthy, and safe. He made sure Butch was always safe and educated just like me. He barely even came to school the only reason they let him move up in the grades was because he was smart. I sighed. _I have to do something about this. I got to help him_

(Blossom's P.O.V)

**My name is Keri, I'm so very**

**Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary**

**Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière**

**And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury**

**Pretty as a picture**

**Sweeter than a swisher**

**Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you**

**I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty**

**And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me**

**All eyes on me when I walk in,**

**No question that this girl's a 10**

**Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

**Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

**My walk, my talk, the way I drip**

**It's not my fault, so please don't trip**

**Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

**Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

I groaned as I turned to my alarm clock and smashed it to pieces. _Stupid thing_

I closed my eyes to drift back into a blissful sleep when I heard my door creak open

"Bubbles I'm not going"

I heard footsteps approach my bed

I groaned "Bubbles go away"

The footsteps stop at my bed but did not retreat back

I growled as I lifted my head to glare at my sister but instead of staring into the eyes of my sister I stared into the eyes of the one guy I would never forget. The guy who showed me the world through his eyes._ But what is he doing in my room? Maybe it isn't him and I'm hullicinating. Ya that's it, im hullicinating!_

He chuckled," it's been a while blossom. Did you miss me?" He asked in a deep sexy voice

_Omg that voice it may be deeper than before but it's him. _And that's what did it. I passed out into a cradling darkness.

* * *

**Muahahaha, I'm done with this chap kitties. Hope it's to your liking **

**So who do you think it is in her room? What happened that night when they kissed? What's Boomer's plan? Why did Blossom pass out? What will happen next? These are the questions now where's the answers… see if you right in the next chap**

**Again I'm sorry for the late update. I love you all**

**REVIEW, COMMENT, FAVORITE, DO YOU! **


	12. Chapter 10 The Color of Love is Red 2

Ch.10 THE COLOR OF LOVE IS RED PART 2

**OMG prople you no longer have to kill me I bring you awesome stories and new chappies! Show the love. Come on you know you want to. Lol anyway here's a great chap for you with a few suprises, few new questions, and some answered ones also.**

**Also my friends stories will be stopped since she's doing her own but if she wants i'll continue so don't expect any thing for a while.**

**SHOUT OUT TIME:**

**maria g: LOL IKR AND THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT**

**missroseellis: THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT :)**

** MindlessChey: SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT HERE YOU GO. BONE APATITE! :)  
**

**ButtercupXGotXSwagg: LOL YOU'RE WELCOME  
**

**ppgz and rrbz lover: I CAN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU GIRL! SO IM SPEARDING SOME LOVE LOL. ALSO YOU DID AWESOME JOB ON YOU NEW STORIES IM PROUD :)**

**AND TO ALL THE SILENT READERS(YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE): THANKS FOR READING:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS AND CREATIONS I MADE UP**

* * *

_Ugh, where am I? Why is it so dark? And why do I have this freaking headache?_

"_**You blacked out genius"**_ a part of my mind reminded me

_Oh ya I did didn't I? Wow blonde moment am I right?_

I giggled because if Bubbles heard me say that she'd blow a top. I started to hear voices but couldn't make out a word.

_Well time to get up I guess. _

I tried to open my eyes, which was hard as hell because it felt like they were glued shut. When I opened my eyes a bright light blinded my eyes to quickly shut in for me to hiss in pain.

_Jesus Christ that hurt like a bitch._

I didn't want to open my eyes the pain was to great but I knew I had to. I slowly opened my eye to let them adjust to the sudden light when they did I was brought into his dark brown eyes with flicks of black. Suddenly everything rushed out and my body acted on its own. I jumped out of my bed and pounced at him locking my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck as I screamed excitedly.

"Dexter!"

He chuckled a deep manly chuckle before wrapping his arms around me hugging me tightly.

"How's it going my little cherry blossom?" he asked you could practically here the grin in his voice.

"Teehee great now that I have you back" I said smiling like a maniac. in response he laughed before someone cleared their throat. Dexter let me down and I turned to my two sisters grinning like fools. I rolled my eyes. _I hate it when the do that…_

"Soooo Dexter I see now the only way to get her out of bed is to call you. I should have done this earlier" Bubbles said mumbling the last part to herself as she left the room still grinning but now rubbing her chin as if having a brilliant idea and Buttercup just rolled her eyes as she left the room. I sighed dramatically and turned to Dexter.

He was different from the young boy I once knew. He didn't were glasses anymore showing off his big eyes as his orange hair reached shoulder length as a bang cascaded down his left eye, he was about 6'4 and traded his lab coat and boots for a white wife beater, baggy blue jeans that hung loosely at the waist and a pair of all white Jordans. But what shocked me most was in his right ear beamed a…diamond earring? Shock couldn't begin to cover my feelings at the moment; he went from cute innocent Dexter to this gorgeous sex god in front of me. I had to make sure I wasn't drooling as I eyed his body like a fish and water. A laugh snapped me out of my perving and I snapped my eyes up to Dexter's as a smirk sneaked onto his face making mines glow like a red glow stick in a dark room.

"See something you like?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. My mouth hung open at his comment.

_My god what the heck happened these past 5 years?_

Dexter snapped his fingers in my face, bringing me back to this messed up reality people choose to call life. As his smirk widened I glared placing my hands on my hips.

"What do you want Dexter?"

"Can't a guy come for a visit these days? hmm?" he said shrugging with that same smirk on his face.

"Well when that guy hasn't called for over 2 years! No he can't!" I yelled feeling a sudden burst of rage wash over my body.

Dexter's smirk dropped to a frown and his playful eyes turned dark and sad. I suddenly felt bad as I rushed over and hugged him. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck, although he had to lean over so it looked like something else to those who weren't here from the beginning. I felt warm and all too familiar drops of tears slid down the crook of my neck.

I rubbed circles on his back and whispered soothing words to him as I tried not to let my own tears fall. _What happened to him? Why is he crying? Why wasn't I there for him than? _I used all my will power to push back the tears that stung my eyes.

"Dexter… what happened to you?" I whispered to him as he pulled out of our embrace. I stared into his now red and glistening eyes.

(Dexter's P.O.V)

I looked into blossoms eyes as they swelled with concern and gave a soft smile. She really was a great friend to me.

"Maybe another time Bloss okay" I said ruffling her hair. She blushed smacking my hand away. I couldn't help but laugh at her pouting face; the way she stuck her bottom lip out and puffed her pink cheeks was just too cute.

"Stop laughing" she grumbled walking to her bed than plopping down crossing her arms over chest.

I shook my head laughing at her infantile actions. We stayed in silence for a while but it was comfortable. I watched blossom as she seemed to drift off in her own world. I looked at my phone and saw it was already 7 in the afternoon. I opened my mouth telling her I was headed home until I heard a small sniffle. I looked up and saw tears run down Blossom's cheeks than I suddenly remembered why I had come. I rushed to her and pulled her into a hug.

I wanted to her to tell me what all happened but I know she needed to let the tears go. It broke my heart to see her like this, so weak and fragile. I wanted to know what turned the strong and brave Blossom I knew into this. I squeezed her a little and buried my face into her hair crying with her because…that's all I know how to do.

"Dexter" she called but it muffled a little because her face was buried in my chest

"Yes?"

"Why?" She asked shaking a little in my arms which caused me to tighten my grip

"Why, what Bloss?" I asked raising my head as she pushed off my chest and looked up at me. Her pink eyes blurred with unshed tears and the whites of them stained a lighter pink from crying.

"Why would he do this? Why did he have to make things so difficult? Dexter I don't understand." She said before she broke down in my arms once again

"Bloss please tell me what happened." I begged feeling tears form at the brim of my eyes

She nodded and proceeded to tell me of what happened between her and Brick

_Blossom's Flashback_

_we just left Buttercup and Butch alone in Buttercups room and I was kind of nervous. I didn't want him hurting her again. I began to pace._

_"Blossom...calm down" Brick said sitting on the floor in front of me_

_I rolled my eyes. "How can I relax when my sister has a broken heart and the one who broke it is alone with her?" I spat_

_He rolled his eyes. "I know my brother isn't exactly bright when it comes to things like this but he does love your sister, he was just so damn slow he hadn't realized"_

_I sighed. "Whatever"_

_"Hey you wanna do some homework together? Maybe it'll take things of your mind." he said pulling his Nike sting backpack off_

_"Whatever" I said walking to my desk and bending over to get my stuff out my book bag. I heard him groan but chose to ignore it_

_"Ready?"_

_"Hmm?Uh ya" he said a little flustered_

_We worked on our homework and joked around. It was nice. I never thought me; Blossom leader of the Powerpuff Girls would be having fun and doing homework with him, Brick leader of the RowdyRuff Boys. When we finished we started playing around. I took his hat showing his orange hair pulled into a ponytail. I couldn't help but stare as he got up. His muscles flexed under his dark red shirt that flowed over his baggy black cargos he looked so appetizing. I licked my bottom lip unconsciously._

_"Checking me out?" my eyes stopped trailing his body and shot to his face. He had a slight smirk and his eyes were filled with lust_

_I gulped. "You wish" I said blushing slightly_

_He chuckled before rolling his eyes._

_"Face it Blossom you like what you. See don't fight it. I will let you look and touch all you want", he said leaning against my body._

_I couldn't help the arousal that seeped to my core at the sound of his voice_

_He smirked wider and leaned his body into mines. I moaned as his pulsing manhood pressed onto my core._

_"You feel good don't you", he whispered into my ear. His husky voice was making me dizzy I felt my knees tremble I would have fell if he hadn't wrapped his arm around my waist. I turned my face away from him_

_"Blossom…" he chuckled_

_I didn't answer_

_"Blossom… look at me" he whispered. I felt my blush spread over my face and to my ears, I'm sure I looked like a tomato right now. Why do I let him get to me like this?_

_He cupped my face and forcibly so I was now staring into his delicious cherry red eyes._

_"Blossom don't ever turn away from me" he said with all love and desperation._

_I couldn't speak. My mouth hung open but nothing came out. I was still trying to process his words._

_Before I could close my moth his lips collided with mine and his tongue wrestled mine for dominance. I was so stunned I didn't know how to react but my body soon reacted and battled him for dominance. His mouth was on fire and tasted like a minty chocolate. My mind was in a daze as we kissed._

_It felt like hours had passed but was probably a few minutes. I still felt the softness of his lips on mine as he pulled away. My eyes fluttered open and I stared into his. I stared at him in shock. __**He just kissed me! Does he like me? God I hpe he likes me! But if he didn't why would he kiss me? Maybe it was an accident. Ya that sounds more believable. I mean I know we were starting to get along and everything but he still doesn't like me in that way. I mean he's said it thousands of times in the past.**_

_Once those thoughts passed my mind I couldn't help the frown that creeped onto my face. I was soon glaring trying to fight the tears. I mean how could he mess with my emotions like that?!_

_Brick soon got out of his shock and replaced his expression with my glare but for some reason his glare didn't meet his eyes. Inside his eyes held sadness, confusion, and still a hint of lust. __**I WILL NOT FALL FOR IT TWICE!**_

"_What are you glaring at powerpuff?" He growled_

_My anger blazed as he spoke. __**How dare he!**_

"_I'm glaring at an inconsiderate dick!" I screamed balling my hands into a fist_

_He looked at my hands then back at me_

"_What the fuck is your problem?!" He yelled_

"_You! I can't believe you did that!" I growled_

_His face fell to a saddened and pained expression but it disappeared as soon as it appeared._

"_I don't know why I did either, I rather kiss princess's STD infested ass lips than yours!" he sneered before storming out my room than out the house slamming the door. I stood there shocked but soon sadness wash over me and I fell to my knees crying. The words played over and over in my head and each time it felt like I was being kicked in my heart. Bubbles, Buttercup, the professor, and even Butch and Bummer came to see me but all I did was cry myself to sleep and tell them to go away._

_End of Flashback_

By the end of Blossom's story I was rocking her back and forth in my lap as she cried. I was so angry that I wanted to kill that ass of a RowdyRuff, but I knew I needed to be with Blossom right now. She needed me and this time I would be there for her.

I held her close as she cried herself to sleep. Each tear she shed fueled my anger more._He did not deserve her tears! My best friend was in pain because of him. Blossom was like my sister and I will not let what happened to DeDe happen to her…DeDe._

I sighed as I felt my eyes sting with fresh tears ready to fall but I will not let them shed I've cried enough over the years and right now I need to be strong.

(Blossom's P.O.V)

I woke up with a headache. _Ughhh this is why I hate crying._ I tried to sit up, key word TRIED but something held me down. _What the heck? _I turned to my left to be greeted with Dexter's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. I couldn't help my mischievous side as I leaned over to his ear and took a deep breath. I began to count to 3; 1…2…

"Don't you even think about it."

I would have hit the celling if it wasn't for Dexter. I pulled back to look at his face his eyes were still closed but he had a smirk planted on his lips. _Damn that annoying smirk…_

How did you know?" I asked with a huff

He chuckled before open his eyes to look at me.

He raised a brow while still smirk.

"They don't call my **Dexter Boy Genius **for nothing, you know"

I rolled my eyes before falling back to my pillow with a small smile

"Hey Bloss are you gon-…well well don't we look comfortable"

I lifted my head to see a smirking Bubbles in my doorway with her arms folded over chest.

"What are you…" I began but I soon noticed Dexter's and I intimate position. I blushed scarlet as Bubbles and Dexter laughed.

Shut up I mumbled

"Sorry Bloss, but ya Bubbles she's going" Dexter said turning to Bubbles

"Going where I glanced at Bubbles than Dexter"

"Our public educational facility also known as school" he said with a quick wink

_School?! I don't want to! What if I see Brick? What do I do? What do I say? I'm not ready!_

Dexter must have noticed my discomfort because I was soon pulled into his lap and into his embrace as he whispered, "It's ok I'll be right there with you, if he tries anything I'll blast him with my laser watch"

If Dexter was coming than I guess it was alright…

I turned to Bubbles "I'll go" I said

She beamed and mouthed a thank you to Dexter. I looked at the clock next to my bed. _Shit… I got 30 minutes!_

I used my super strength to get out of Dexter's hold and rushed to my closet pulling out a pair of pink shorts, a pink tank top, and a white fishnet top. Then I went to my dresser and grabbed my bra and matching boy shorts before rushing to the bathroom. Before I stripped and hopped in the shower I heard Dexter's light chuckle. _Jerk…_

* * *

__**I KNOW IT'S LATE AND EVERYTHING BUT I GOT IT UPDATED! *GIVES SELF HIGH FIVE***

**SO HOW YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU GET YOUR ANSWERS? WELL HERE'S SOME NEW ONES TO KEEP YOU ON YOUR TOES!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT SCHOOL? WILL BRICK COME? WHAT WILL HE THINK OF DEXTER? WHAT HAPPENED TO DEXTER IN THE PAST? WHAT'S BRICK SIDE OF THE STORY? WHY DO ASK ALL THESE QUESTIONS?**

**TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE GRANDE FANALE OF _THE COLOR OF LOVE IS RED ROMANCE_**

**__COMMENT, FAV, REVIEW, DO YOU!**


	13. Chapter 11 The Color of Love is Red 3

Ch.11 (The Color of Love is Red Part 3)

**Hey people I'm baaaaack! I love you all so much I decided to work hard to get this chap out a lil earlier and I did! *pats self on the back* anyway time for some announcements, shootouts and whatever else crap I usually start with!**

**ANNOUNCMENTS: **

**I'm coming out with a new story! Yay! So for all you Boondocks fans be on the lookout for the next couple of weeks.**

**I'm on fall break in a week and will be uploading a lot faster **

**SHOUTOUTS: **

**ppgz and rrbz lover: ****thanks girl luv ya hope you like this one too **

**ButtercupXGotXSwagg:**** lol Ikr glad he's to your liking**

**Silent readers (you know who you are):**** thanks for reading**

* * *

(Dexter's P.O.V)

"Hey Bubbles?"

"mmm ya" she called turning from the stove to look at me

"Could you please not tell Blossom why I'm here at the moment" I shyly asked

Bubbles sighed "look Dexter I don-"

"PLEASSSEE Bubbles" I begged desperately. Bubbles was the only one who knew about my situation at the moment and I planned to keep it that way for now…

"Fine" she sighed before turning back to the stove before sitting a plate of bacon and a plate of pancakes on the table. I ate quickly and went to my car out front to grab my overnight bag. It wasn't hard to tell I was staying over last night. I walked to my parked black 2012 Toyota Highlander and quickly unlocked my door grabbing my bag from the passenger's side before closing and locking it. I went back inside the house and saw Bubbles still at the table eating but now accompanied by Buttercup.

"Bubbles can you direct me to the washroom?" I asked

She gave me a bright smile before leading me out the kitchen and down the hall to the guest bathroom.

"Thanks" I said closing the bathroom door.

~**15 minutes later**~

I just finished combing my hair and was now cleaning up my stuff.

"YO NERD, HURRY YOUR ASS UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE" Buttercup yelled

Sighing I walked out the bathroom with my bag slung over my shoulder and made my way to the front door, Blossom stood there nervously in her Pink shorts and fishnet top, Bubbles was fixing her blue sundress , and an angry buttercup tapped her combat boots anxiously while playing with the rips in her jeans. I couldn't help but remember the times they looked like little princesses now their young woman… _Man I sound old_

"Earth to Dexter. hello?" Blossom said waving her hand in my face snapping me back to reality

"Sorry" I said blushing slightly but the girls just laughed at my reaction causing me to roll my eyes.

"Ok enough of this, time for hell!" Buttercup said walking out the door like she was so excited when she knows she isn't. Shaking my head I followed Blossom out leaving Bubbles to lock up.

~**5 minutes later**~

We all pulled into student parking: Buttercup first than Bubbles next to her followed by Blossom than me. As we walked across the parking lot I felt everyone's eyes in our direction. Sighing I slung my arm over Blossom's shoulders and began walking to the school while Bubbles talked to Buttercup on my right. Since Blossom's and Bubble's class was far from the office Buttercup took me to the office. When we got there we met the reception, she looked like she was in her late 30s. She had brown, hair blue eyes, and pale skin. She gave a bright smile when she looked at us.

"May I help you kids?"

"Actually yes, my name is Dexter McPherson and I would like to receive my schedule" I said with a toothy smile. I could practically see Buttercup rolling her eyes.

"Oh why yes you called earlier, we have it right here sweetie" she said handing me my schedule.

"Thank you ma'am" I said before leaving the office with Buttercup.

"So what you got first?" she asked

I looked at my schedule:

1st – AP MATH

2nd –AP World History

3rd –Lunch

4th –AP Science

5th-Gym

6th –Technology 3

7th –Child Care

8th –AP English

"AP Math" I said handing her my schedule

"hmmm you got all classes with Blossom except technology. With me you got lunch, 4th, 6th, and 8th. With bubbles you got lunch, 4th, 5th, 7th, and 8th." She said scanning over my schedule.

I nodded "ok I'll find it on my own I don't want you to be late"

She stopped and placed a hand on her hip "uh un I'm taking you or I'll never hear the end of it"

I rolled my eyes "oh what happened to being a good citizen and helping those in need?" I asked playfully while lifting a brow

"puh-lease you need help but it's mental help and lords knows I aint your therapist" she said rolling her eyes.

We both stood there for a few seconds before we started cracking up. I mean we were holding on to each other and laughing loud

"you… are… one.. crazy power…puff" I said between laughs

"What…ever…nerd" she said still laughing

After a couple of minutes we calmed down and were breathing heavy

"Ok…I think we should…get you to…class now" she said starting to walk down the hall.

5 minutes later we made it to the class. I went in and the teacher told me to introduce myself

"I'm Dexter McPherson that's all you need to know" I said than sat next to Blossom. Through the class I joked around with Blossom just like old times.

(Brick's P.O.V)

"BRICK WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL RIGHT **NOW**" Butch screamed busting into my room

" I lifted the covers off my head and turned to him ready to cuss him out but when I saw his face I stopped. He looked beyond pissed like he could kill someone.

"What's wrong Butch?" Boomer asked coming to the doorway

"SOME ASSHOLE IS ALL OVER THE GIRLS" he said punching my wall

It took me a minute to register what he meant but when I did I was livid

"WHAT!" Boomer and I said at the same time

"You heard me don't make me repeat it" he said through gritted teeth

"wait Butch how do you know this?" Boomer asked

"because this guy know named, James, told me he saw him all hugging up on the girls, mostly Blossom though" he said whispering the last part to himself but I still heard hi.

"Let's go get this bitch" I said jumping up and headed to my closet

"HELL YEAH BRICK I'M WITH YOU, THIS MOTHER FUCKER IN FOR AN OLD SCHOOL ASS WHIPPING!" Butch said jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Though I wouldn't usually I agree with you guys I think this time I'll go along with it" Boomer said glaring at the wall

"WOO HOO! GET DRESSED YALL WE FINNA GO JUMP THIS FUCKER!" Butch screamed before dashing out the room.

Boomer shook his head before turning to me. I could see the pity, pain, and anger in his eyes.

"I'm fine Boomer. Go get ready" I said pulling out a white tank and baggy red jogging pants.

"ok Brick" he sighed than left shutting my door behind him

20 minutes later I had showered brushed my teeth and put on my clothes. Lastly I threw on my red and white Nikes before heading downstairs. Butch and Boomer were dressed similar to me; Boomer had on a yellow tank, baggy blue jogging pants with Areopastle writing on the side in yellow, and blue and yellow Jordans; Butch had a black tank, green basketball shorts, and green and black Nikes on.

"aight team time for some ass whooping" Butch said excitedly before opening the door and cartwheeling to his car.

"Gay" Boomer and I said as we walked out the house

"yo mama" Butch said not even looking at us

"We don't have one dumbass" I said rolling my eyes even if it hurt a little to say it

"And even if WE did it would be YOUR mom too" Boomer said using hands signs to prove his point

"Whatever" Butch said rolling his eyes

"Aye guys, lets fly today" I said

"Why?" they asked turning to me with skeptical looks

"Just feel like it "I said with a shrug

"Whatever I don't care" Butch said

"Sure, we haven't used our powers in a minute so sounds good" Boomer said with a smile

With that said we set off into the sky leaving a rainbow of red, green, and blue in the sky as we made our way to school. We arrived at school around lunch time, so we went to the cafeteria to find the girls. To be honest I was nervous. I mean I haven't talked to Blossom in weeks! What if she's still mad at me? What if her and this new guy are going out? Oh hell I don't know what I'd do then!

(Blossom's P.O.V)

I was sitting at our usual table and people were staring at us. Why? Because I was laughing my ass off, that's why. Dexter and Buttercup were arguing about pickles and…well I'm sure you can guess where that lead to. With Dexter around today has been the best! I'm so glad he's here.

"Yo Bloss come back to us will you" Dexter said smirking before popping one of Buttercup's fries in his mouth.

"I know your ol red headed nerdy ass did not just take my fry" Buttercup said more astonished by the fact he did then mad that he did.

"Is that a problem?" he asked cocking a brow

"you know you just trying to get her the go all incredible hulk on your butt" Bubbles said shaking her head with her arms crossed over her chest

"mmhmm" I said

Dexter just rolled his eyes at us with a scoff.

"Dick" Buttercup mumbled but by the smirk planting itself on Dexter's face I can tell he hear. I could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

In the blink of an eye Dexter had pick Buttercup up and sat her in his lap wrapping his arms around her stomach

"shh it's ok babe I know you want it but wait until we get home" he whispered in her ear but you could see him trying his hardest not to laugh unlike Bubbles and I who were laughing so hard we had tears. I mean Buttercup's face was priceless, her mouth was opening and closing like a fish and if her eyes got any bigger they'd fallout their sockets. After a minute or so Dexter must have used up all his resolve power not to laugh because now he was laughing just as hard as Bubbles and I. He had let go of Butter cup and she took the opportunity to go back to her seat with her head down in shame, mumbling cuss words and 'shut up, it aint funny'. Her face was so red you'd think someone colored it with a red highlighter. Dexter, Bubbles, and I fell out our chairs holding our sides just laughing. Dexter had an arm around me and an arm around Bubble. We just sat there and laughed as Buttercup grumbled and people stared at us like we belonged in that hospital with the people in white while wearing strap jackets. At this point I would think we were insane to.

"Oh…my…god…so …fun-"Bubbles tried to say between breaths but was interrupted by one loud voice

"MOUTHERFUCKER BETTER MOVE THAT ARM BEFORE I BREAK IT!"

Everyone grew quiet and turned their attention to the three very angry RowdyRuff Boyz at the cafeteria entrance.

_Oh fucking great…_

(Boomer's P.O.V)

"YO ASSHOLE DID I STUTTER I SAID MOVE IT" I growled clenching my fists and glaring at the boy on the floor with MY Bubbles in his arms.

He looked at Bubbles than Blossom than back to Bubbles quirking a brow at her. She shook her head yes and it looked like they were having sum silent conversation. _What the hell?_

He finally looked at my brother again and then back to the girls.

"Hey BB" he called and Buttercup looked at him her face had a slight blush to it.

"What" she asked with a groan

"Is he serious right now?" he asked jerking his thumb towards me. Buttercup gave a light laugh before nodding

"What the hell is going on?" Butch asked losing his patience

(Dexter's P.O.V)

"What the hell is going on?" the guy with the spikey black hair and green eyes asked. I think that one was Butch

Sighing I got up holding my hands out for the girls to take so I can pull them up. When they were up buble had an attitude pose with her hand on her hip and glaring at the Blonde who I'm assuming is Boomer after giving a quick glare to the guy with the red eyes and ponytail.

Blossom on the other hand looked like she was going to have a break down again. _Shit after all that work these assholes had to go ruin it…_

"Bloss you ok?" I asked given her hand a squeeze.

She looked up at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen and shook her head "no". _at least she was being honest…_

Running a hand through my head I asked "You want to leave?"

"she nodded quickly squeezing my hand a little harder signaling she was close to her breaking point.

I leaned close to her and whispered "grab our bags and go wait in the library for me, ill be there in a minute"

I knew she wanted to argue but the look I gave her let her know this was not up for discussion.

"Now Blossom" I said letting a little of my anger seep through so she could get how serious I am about this.

The whole time we were talking I felt someone's eyes drilling eyes in the side of my head so I looked and it was the guy with the pony tail, Brick. If looks could kill I'd be 6 feet under with maggots coming out my mouth, but then again he didn't scare me. I know crazy right, who wouldn't be scared of an angry teenage guy with super powers that won't hesitate to kill; well I'm different than I used to be so this is like just looking at a very angry puppy to me.

Smirking I let go of Blossom's hand and walked pass Bubbles. I stood about 4 feet away from them smirking. I looked in each of their eyes and saw nothing but pure hatred.

_We'll let the games begin…_

* * *

**Sorry another cliffe! Anyway I know I said this was gonna be the last chap of the red romance thing but I felt the need to drag it just a bit more sooooo next chap will still be about the but it will be called "don't screw around"**

**Here's your new questions too ****. What did Dexter mean? Will they boys fight? Will Blossom and Brick talk things out? Why is Bubbles mad? That's for me to know and you to find out! Tune in next time for another wonderful chapter of Powershock!**

**COMMENT, FAVORITE, REVIEW, DO YOU!**


	14. Chapter 12 A Couple is Born

CH.12 A Couple is Born

**HEY ,HEY PEOPLE! I BRING NEW STORIE AND GOOD NEWS ;)**

**ANNOUNCMENTS:**

**I JUST POSTED A NEW STORY! YAY ME! :)**

**MY FAV CHICKAS BDAY WA MONDAY SO THIS IS A DEDICATION TO HER!**

**SO HAPPY, HAPPY BDAY TO HER AND ALL MY OTHER FANS OF THIS STORY. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**ALSO THERE COMIN OUT WITH A NEW SEASON FOR PPG AIRING IN 2013 :) GREAT HUH!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**ppgz and rrbz lover:**** here's your b-laded birthday present hun! also lol I know you hate cliffies but there so much fun to write :P**

**Anonymous: ****lol thank you so much for reading and commenting.**

**Geny-darkside16****: lol here's a new chap for you**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM PPG OR ANY OTHER GROUP/COOPERATION EXCEPT FOR THE THINGS I MAKE UP**

* * *

(Brick's P.O.V)

I watched as Blossom and this asshole seemed to stare at each other with loving gazes and it just made me sick.

_why did she choose this asshole?! why not me?!_

I glared down the guy in front of me. he noticed my glare by the way his eyebrow shot up at me.

_It's your fault bastard!_

he smirked at me as he began to walk closer. when he was in front of me he looked me over before shaking his head. this only fueled my anger. I could feel my fist clench and unclench. I was just itching to smash his face in.

he then turned to my brothers who expressions were the same as mine.

"hi my names Dexter, you two are Butch and Boomer, right" he said with a friendly smile.

_what the hell?_

"ya what of it" butch asked confused but still angry

"nothing it's just good to meet Bubbles and Buttercup's boyfriends, they are my old friends" he said with a shrug

"yo nerd who said i was your friend?" buttercup said from her seat

"you know you love me" he said with a laugh

_wait he never said anything about blossom!_

"hey Dexter is it? what about Blossom?" i asked

he turned back to me with a raised eyebrow

"what about her?"

"what are you to her" I asked losing my patience

"why does it matter to you" he growled

taken back I looked into his eyes and saw how much disgust and hatred they held for me.

"it matters to me bec-" I was interrupted by Dexter

"NO it DOSEN'T matter to you! why? because YOU sat there and let her cry for days! YOU let her lock herself away from everyone! YOU BROKE HER! you didn't even have enough decency to go to her and try to TALK with her! BUT WORST OF ALL YOU INSULTED HER BY SAYING SOME STUPID SHIT ABOUT KISSING PRINCESS"

I stared at him in shock. I didn't say anything, I just stared as his body shook with anger and his teeth seem to sharpen and enlarge.

_what the hell is he?_

(Dexter's P.O.V)

I could feel my teeth sharpen to fangs and enlarge. my senses started getting even more heightened. all shocks that flew through my body as i shook began to burn and i knew what i had to do to cool it. it was instinct but I couldn't...not now, not here. i reached to my mind link and touched into Bubbles brain.

**Bubbles help me**

_**what's wrong Dexter?**_

**I'm changing**

_**oh no**_

after that it went quiet. I could feel my body pull me towards my change but I resisted. my breathing became thick and labored I wanted to pass out into the darkness of my mind but I needed to keep my will power strong.

"Bubbles..." I breathed breathlessly as I began to lose my balance but Bubbles kept me steady.

"what was the words I needed to say Dexter? what were they?" she whispered in my ear causing my heart to race faster at her gentle voice

"I wrote... it ...down...left pocket" I managed to get out. my head sagged down and my walls of will power began to crack.

"Bubbles quickly" I growled

(Bubble's P.O.V)

_DAM THIS IS BAD I NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE!_

"Buttercup grab Dexter" I said my voice dripping of authority. i could feel the shocked looks i was getting but now wasn't the time. nodding fast she quickly grabbed his side and i released his other side so he could lean against her.

"Bubbles what's going on" Boomer asked

I turned to him with a look of pure determination. usually I wasn't like this but right now was important and I didn't have much time.

"don't worry about it ok" I said before turning my gaze to Brick, he flinched a little as i felt my gaze slip into a glare

"go to Blossom now and fix this. but if she's crying again because of you...you'll regret meeting me" i said letting venom drip in my every word.

he stared at me hocked for a minute before nodding and running to the library to talk to Blossom. i turned back to Butch and Boomer. Boomer looked shocked while Butch was grinning ear to ear.

rolling my eyes I said " sorry guys but we have to go" they both nodded and step out the way i smiled and gave Boomer a quick kiss on the cheek

"come on Buttercup" I said before rushing out the cafeteria. we were literally flying down the hallway with Dexter between us. we stopped when we got to the main doors and pushed them open. as we helped him to the side of the school I could hear his breathing thicken and his heart race. when I leaned him against the building his body collapsed to the ground and he shut his eyes grunting in pain.

Buttercup went to touch him but he was losing his control and growled at her before shooting back up and glaring. I watched as his eyes flickered from brown to red to back to brown

"bubbles hurry" he whimpered

nodding quickly I dug into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper

I unwrapped it and chanted

"rilasciare la bestia dei oscuri, gli dei che torna ora alla sua gabbia temeva per la frase. per ora mi restituisce la bestia"

(**meaning:** **release the beast in the dark gods, the gods who now returns to his cage feared for sentence. for now I shall return the beast)**

his eyes glowed and returned to brown, his body began to quiver as he sank to the ground once more and his teeth once again returned to their natural length

"Bubble's what's up with Dexter?" Buttercup asked

_oh pickle barrels..._

(Blossom's P.O.V)

"Blossom please talk to me" Brick begged

_like I'm going to talk to you_ I thought as I rolled my eyes at the window

for the past 10 minute Brick's been begging me to talk to him. there was nothing to TALK about.

"Blossom please! I Know I was wrong. please talk to me. I'm sorry" he begged

in response I gave him the finger. with a sigh I heard his footsteps.

_good he's finally leaving_

_**now you know you don't mean that. talk to him. he seems sorry**_

_what in the hell am I hearing voices?_

_**I'm called a conscious you know for a smart girl your real dumb.**_

_people don't have conversations with their conscious_

_**you're not like other people you're a powerpuff**_

_I know that but it's still not normal_

_**neither are you**_

_ok whatever, if I talk to him will you shut up_

_**actually...he's been talking right in front of you the whole time we've been talking**_

with that I snapped out of my thoughts and sure enough Brick was right in front of me but giving me a concerned look

"ummm Blossom are you ok?"

"ya I'm fine" I lied

"ok well do you finally understand" he asked

in return I shook my head 'no'

"could you say it one more time" i asked

he nodded eagerly before flashing me a smile

"I said I didn't mean to get angry at you and so those things, it was just you said those things and was glaring at me, not that I'm saying all this is your fault. I should've tried to talk to you instead of arguing. i also didn't mean to make you cry and junk. I'm sooo sorry! I mean I really like you so when all that happened I snapped. I even cried an listened to Baby by goddamn Justin Beiber" he said in one breath

I stared at him in shock

"so you understand?" he asked

I nodded yes and asked "you said you liked me?"

he blushed slightly and scratched the back of his neck

"ya I do. I really like you, ever since we were 10 actually" he said laughing nervously at the end

at that moment I knew I had the biggest and goofiest smile on my face

_he likes me! he really really likes me!_

I couldn't hold my excitement and hugged him. he was shocked for a moment before he hugged me back.

when we pulled back he had a smile on his face and his eyes sparkled with love and hope.

"I like you too Brick" I said

like a rigger had went off with my words his lips crashed to mine. his soft lips moved in sync with mines. sparks exploded as we kissed. my hands traveled around his neck and pulled him down as his arm lowered down to my waist and he pulled me against him. I could feel EVERYTHING but it still wasn't enough.

he licked my bottom lip asking for permission which I happily granted our tongues wrestled and explored each other's mouth. his taste of minty chocolate became my heroine, i was addicted and didn't intend to quit. I moaned his mouth as his awakened member pressed against me.

after what seemed like hours we pulled away to catch our breaths, but Brick took the opportunity to lay butterfly kisses up and down my neck leaving my kin in a trail of fire that only he could put out. I whimpered when he pulled away.

he looked me in my eyes with so much love I couldn't help but quiver in his embrace

"Blossom...will you be my girlfriend" he asked tighten his grip on me as if I'd disappear.

I was so happy but shocked I couldn't even feel my mouth move as the words came out

"yes I would love to"

with that we shared another breath taken kiss that left my body craving more.

* * *

**well that's it for this chap. what you think? this time i decided no cliffie :)**

**WHAT'S UP WITH DEXTER? WHAT DOES BUBBLES KNOW? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BRICK, BLOSSOM, AND THE GANG NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT CHAP!**

**COMMENT, FAV, REVIEW, DO YOU!**


	15. Chapter 13 BLOODY MURDER

Ch.13 BLOODY MURDER

**I know it's a little late but here's a lil Halloween short for my most viewed story of the Year…so far im going try and get one done every holiday for the story with the most views of the reviews of that month ;) so get reviewing people! Also my bday was the 30th yay! **

**SHOUTOUTS: nmg2020: **_LOL THANKS HERE'S A NEW CHAP_

** Geny-darkside16: **_THANKS AND HERE'S A NEW CHAP_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS AND MATERIEL MADE UP BY ME**

* * *

(Boomer's P.O.V)

"Hey do yall hear that" Brick asked

We all grew quite trying to drown out the music playing in the store. We heard it and it made my blood grow cold. It was crying but not just any crying it was Bubbles.

"oh that. Someone must've gotten scared by one of the decorations and started to cry. Prob some lil kid" Butch said with a shrug before turning back to the costumes

I grabbed him by his collar and spun him around

I saw the shock and small fear in my brother's eyes.

"That's not some KID! That's my GIRLFRIEND you ASSHOLE!" I snarled in his face.

I was pissed and worried and my brother was not helping

"If that's Bubbles we need to find her" Brick said prying me away from Butch.

I nodded and we followed the crying. It was growing darker and the tears were getting louder. I could smell what seemed like blood but I wasn't that sure.

When we found her she was crying with tears streaming down her face and what seemed like….a knife in her hand.

"Bubbles" I said calmly

She still cried but louder

"Bubbles baby talk to me"

She still cried

"Sweetheart please!" I begged I couldn't stand her tears

"I'm so so sorry" she whimpered as she balled

I held my hand out for her to take but she just shook her head

"Please I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen"

"Mean for what to happen?" I asked getting more scared by the second

_What happened?!_

"Im gonna call Blossom" Brick said pulling out his cell

"Ya I'll call Buttercup too" Butch said as he scrolled through his contacts

We waited until we heard two songs started to play through the air. We all turned our heads to the two unnoticed bodies on the ground hidden by bubbles.

"What the..." Brick began

"Bubbles move" Butch said with a voice lacing in venom

She moved but not closer to me instead the bodies

"It was an accident! We were arguing and they wouldn't stop yelling and… and I just lost it! I didn't mean for it to happen. I was so tired of the fighting" she cried as she cupped her face into her hands

"Bubbles what you did…" I said more than asked as I felt my blood run cold again and the numerous thoughts ran through my mind

She held up the long silver knife as it glimmered in the dim light, the thick red blood stained half the blade.

_No….no…no!_

"I…I killed them" she said with her head hung low

"No…" I said

"Blossom" Brick cried

"Oh god" Butch said before breaking into tears

"I'm so sorry" she cried

I fell to my knees and pulled her into my embrace and cried with her silently

"I know baby. I know" I said as I rubbed her back soothingly

She continued to cry

"it's going to b-" I began but was interrupted by Brick

"it's NOT going to be ALRIGHT!" he snarled as he held Buttercups limp body in his arms

"Butch shut up" I snarled back narrowing my eyes back at him

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Butch yelled/ whispered

"we can't let the people here see them and…Blossom wouldn't want us to argue" he said as he buried his head into her hair

"Blossom…baby I love you" he cried

"Buttercup I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you" Butch said as he stroked Buttercups cheek with the back of her hand

(Bubble's P.O.V)

_Ok that should be enough_

"Butch, Brick, Boomer I have something to say to you all" I said as I slowly removed myself from Boomer's embrace

"ummm well…" I began and looked at my sister's for a minute and saw Blossom and Buttercup's eyes open slightly to which I gave a quick wink letting them know it was time.

"What is it Bubbles?" Boomer asked already reaching for me again but I shook my head 'no'.

It's just that I want to….to say" I began as my sisters joined in

"YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!" we all said in unision as my sisters jumped up

"AHHHHHHH!" the boys screamed and jumped back

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Boomer screamed

"THEY HELL YALL THINK YOU'RE DOING" Butch growled

"THAT SHIT WASN'T FUNNY!" Brick snarled

My sister's and I just laughed and I mean hard.

"yall fell for that so easy!" Buttercup said

"oh my god it hurts! It hurts!" Blossom said as she held onto her side

"So so funny" I laughed

We laughed for what seemed like an hour as the boys pouted and glared at us.

"ok I'm sorry but it was just so funny" Blossom said as she calmed down

"we thought you guys were DEAD!" Brick snarled

_Uh oh they're angry_

"Ya how could you guys do that" Butch said as he turned to Buttercup. Her head was hung low in shame.

"Bubbles I was really worried about you" Boomer said with so much disappointment I couldn't bring myself to look at him

"We're sorry" Blossom, Buttercup, and I said in unison

The boys all sighed and gave us a hug.

We all picked out our costumes and hung around the mall

"so Bubbles why did you guys do it" Boomer asked me as we sat at the fountain holding hands

"Should I start from the beginning of everything we did today"

"Sure" he shrugged

"well it all started this morning when we we're in the car with Buttercup…'"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Explain to me again, why I had to go to the mall with you two" Buttercup groaned from the back seat of my car._

"_Because for the 100th time you're going to the party" I said not taking my eyes off the road_

"_Ya it might be fun" Blossom said excitedly from the passenger's seat_

_I chuckled lightly_

_The only reason you're so happy is because Brick asked you to go with him._

"_What's so funny Bubbles?" Blossom asked giving me a confused look_

"_Nothing. Just forget it" I said smiling at the road as we pulled up to a red light_

"_let's turn on some music" I said as I pressed play on radio and the car filled with my favorite song Firework by Katy Perry. I sing along with Blossom as Buttercup groaned in the backseat._

"_Do you ever feel like a plasticbag,_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards,_

_One blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go _

_Oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go _

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go _

_Oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go _

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in_

_awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go _

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go _

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in_

_awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moo-" we sang but was interrupted by Buttercup_

"_WE'RE HERE!" _

_Sighing I stopped singing and pulled into the parking space closest to the mall. As soon as the car stopped Buttercup practically kicked the door out to get out of the car._

_"FREEDOM!" she shouted fist pumping the air_

_Rolling our eyes, Blossom and I got out the car closing the doors behind us._

_As we walked through the mall doors, we were hit with various delicious smells coming from the many food stations in the food court._

_"mmmmm! Can we eat first?" I asked already walking towards taco bell not really waiting for an answer._

_I approached the counter and saw my friend Jimmy_

_"Hey Jimmy"_

_"Oh hi Bubbles" he said giving me a warm smile_

_Jimmy was kind of on the big side with creamy white skin, big light green eyes, and dirty blonde hair that stops at his shoulders. he was about 6 feet and both ears pierced. He wore a red shirt and a black apron with the Taco Bell logo on it._

"_Can I have some nachos and a sprite please" I said flashing my pearly whites_

_He blushed slightly and nodded before typing in my order._

_"That'll be $8.65" he said glancing at me quickly again before blushing_

_Giggling I opened my purse and pulled out my blue clutch wallet. I pulled out a 10 and handed it to him._

_"Keep the change" I said as he was about to pull out some change._

_Smiling he handed me my food and drink_

_"Oh ya are you going to Robbie's party tonight?" i asked taking a sip of my sprite_

_"ummm well I'm not really a party guy Bubbles" he said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly._

_"But it's Halloween tomorrow, you can't just NOT go to a party on Halloween." i said giving him my puppy dog look_

_"Well..." he said blushing more turning his head from my gaze_

_"pleeeaaassse Jimmy" I said with my most desperately cute voice_

_"Ok" he sighed with defeat_

_"Yay! I'll see you there Jimmy" I called back to him as I walked towards the table my sisters sat._

_i took my seat next to Blossom and began to eat. The delicious tortilla chip smothered in hot nacho cheese made me moan in pleasure at the delicious creamy crunch taste. I hadn't even noticed I had closed my eyes until I heard snapping in front of me. My eyes shot open and saw a curious Buttercup staring at me._

"_Come back to us please. You're starting to creep me out" _

"_sorry" I said blushing slightly_

_She gave a quick head shake and dug back into her double whopper_

"_So bubbles what costume do you wanna wear?" Blossom asked before putting another scoop of Oreo blizzard in her mouth._

"_A bunny" I said quickly already thinking of the costume_

"_What the hell?! I t's Halloween Bubbles not Easter. Wear something scary not a fluffy animal." Buttercup said after taking a sip of her drink _

"_You don't understand Buttercup" I sighed shaking my head_

"_Understand what?" Blossom asked_

"_I'm not gonna dress like just a bunny but a sexy Bunny"_

"_ooooh" Blossom and Buttercup said in unison _

"_Well than I'll be a sexy vampire" said Buttercup_

"_AND I'LL BE A SCIENTIST!" Blossom yelled triumphantly_

_Buttercup and I gave her the You-Have-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me look_

"_Oh right! I mean a SEXY scientist." She said smiling brightly_

"_You know for a smart girl you can be a REAL blonde" Buttercup said shaking her had_

"_HEY!" I yelled as I glared at her_

"_Oh sorry Bubbs you know what I mean"_

_Nodding my head I turned to Blossom_

"_I'LL pick something for you" I said in a This-Is-Finale tone_

_Sighing but nodding she continued to eat her blizzard_

_We sat and talked about things like the party, school, gossip, music, and of course the boys_

"_Ok let's get started" I said as we dropped our trash in the trash can_

"_Let's try Halloween Town" Blossom said_

_We went up the escalator to the second floor and found the store. When we walked in the place was like pitch black with a few lights of red, orange, and purple hanging over head. Witches, wolves, and other monsters popped out at us. I wasn't a "scaredy cat" anymore like when I was young but this stuff did make me jump._

_When we got over to the costumes we saw the boys_

"_Hey let's scare them" Buttercup said. Her green eyes becoming extremely bright in the dim store danced with mischievous. _

_I don't know if it's the feeling of Halloween or the determination in my sister's eyes but I felt the urge to play a prank on my boyfriend. Nodding I looked at Blossom with pleading eyes_

"_Sure" she giggled _

_We came up with an idea of looking like Blossom and Buttercup were killed and left for dead by me._

_They put on these bloody costumes in the dressing room and i put make up on every visible part of their body. They were bruised and bloody looking._

"_Perfect" Buttercup said_

"_ok now for me" I looked around and found a fake bloody knife and let Blossom put make up on me so it looks like we were all fighting. I poked my eyes so it would like I was crying. We found a nice dark area close but not too close to the costumes_

_Blossom and Buttercup sprawled out on the ground and looked REALLY believable. I turned away I couldn't even imagine this happening to them. But I did and it made me want to throw up. I let met years fall as I thought of it and I cried softly. It wasn't fake but it went great with the plan._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"And that's when you came" I finished with a half-smile

"Wow but wait who's Jimmy?" Boomer asked with a brow raised

"My friend" I said with a smile

"And he's a guy right"

"ya…" I said but gave him a curious look

"oh ok" he said as he stared off somewhere

"What's wrong?" I asked giving his hand a slight squeeze

"Bubbles when I left you've had boyfriends and all that right?"

"Yes" I said still not getting this

"Well… when you were talking about this Jimmy you were smiling the whole time" he said as he turned to look at me

I couldn't read his eyes at all.

"ya and?"

"Just forget it" he said as he let go of my hand sighing

"But Boomer…" I started

"Bubbles I think we need to stay away from each other for a while"

"Boomer what are you saying"

"To be honest I don't even know what I'm saying" he said as ran his hand through his hair

"NO YOU DO KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING! You just won't tell me" I calmed down in the end because I was beginning to yell

"Well Bubbles I mean you got all these guy friends and…and I just don't think you really love me"

"You don't think I love you?" I asked astonished of his stupidity

"yes I felt like this ever since that dude Dexter moved here. I mean you spend ALL your time with him" he said as anger and jealousy blazed in his eyes

"no it's not like that it's because…" I began but stopped myself I couldn't tell his secret I promised

"ya I knew this would happen" he said as he started to walk away from and this time I didn't follow because I had nothing to say

_So it's over…_

I sat there and cried I didn't care who saw. Boomer had left me. I felt so alone

"Bubbles"

I looked up and saw Dexter. He pulled me into a hug

"shhh it's ok now I got you now" he cooed

I nodded softly into his shirt as I cried

_At least I have Dexter…._

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAP PEOPLE! SO HOW YOU LIKE IT!? DID THE TWIST SHOCK YOU? HOPE SO! **** ALSO HAPPY VOTING DAY FOR MY PEEPS WITH ME IN AMERICA.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? WHERE ARE THE OTHER'S? HOW DOES BUBBLES FEEL ABOUT DEXTER? SO MANY QUESTIONS...THAT WILL BE ANSWERED IN CHAPTER 14!**

**VOTE!, COMMENT, FAV, REWVIEW, DO YOU!**


	16. Chapter 14 Don't Cry Anymore

Ch.14 Don't Cry Anymore

**Ok everyone I know you all are probably ready to beat me down for the last chapter but….IT HAD TO BE DONE! This chapter will make up for the last chapter. I enjoyed writing this chap because…let's just say next chap will pick off being SPICY ;)**

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY MY PEEPS!**

**SHOUTOUT: **_**ppgz and rrbz lover: **__I hope this chap does not make you want to kill me girl lol_

_**Geny-darkside16**__**: **__and that is the question we shall answer in this question my friend 3:)_

_**yawan5**__**:**_ well than you'll love the next chap ;)

_**Kawaii Anime Girl 101:**_ thanks :D

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from any of the Powerpuff girls manga, shows, movies, ect. except for the characters and products of my own imagination.**

* * *

(Bubble's P.O.V)

"Bubble's I'm glad you didn't tell him but now I wish you had" Dexter said as he handed me my Sunday.

After the thing with Boomer gave my sister my keys and Dexter took me to his house. At first they were really persistent to know what happened but with one look from Dexter Blossom gave in and eventually convinced Buttercup to leave it alone for now. So now here I am sitting in Dexter's Kitchen eating my favorite triple vanilla scoop Sunday coved in chocolate syrup topped with M&Ms, whip cream, and a cherry.

I looked up at Dexter he really was a sweet guy but I couldn't just expose his secret like that I mean it's one of those BIG secrets.

Giving him a small smile I said "it's ok. I promised to keep your secret and that's what I'm going to do"

He smiled at me before sitting down with his own Sunday. We talked about his life since he moved, about his mom, dad, and...DeeDee. It was a sad story but by the end he was smiling going on to the next topic, though the smile never reached his eyes. When were done we went to his living room to play on the Xbox and his living room was beautiful. I t had a Victorian style of red and gold with a giant flat screen over the mantle.

"Wow your mom is a beautiful decorator." I said in awe

Dexter stopped setting up the Xbox and turned back to look at me with a questioning look before realization set over and he laughed as he shook his head

"What" I asked curious as to what was funny

He got up and turned directly to me

"My mother didn't decorate" he said with a smirk

"Oh. Than who did" I asked

"Me" he said jerking his thumb towards himself

"I decorated this whole house"

"You did?" I asked astonished and very impressed as I took in the scenery of the room again

"Yup! I mean I'm the only one living here so why not make it more homey for me" he said with a smile

I stopped looking and jerked my head to him

"You're living here by yourself?" I asked astonished

He simply shook his head

"How" I asked

Giving me a smile he said "My friend you are talking to Dexter boy GENIUS"

"I simply put all my money together from the science contests I entered and had enough to buy this house and my car. Everything else is from my job" he said with a shrug

"Wow...wait what job?"

"I work at the same lab as you farther. I work in the mechanical department, you know like new appliances, weapons, vehicles, and all that."

"Oh how does that work" I asked because the professor is almost always working but Dexter is usually with us

"Well I go in the morning before school and after school I go from 10 to 11. and on weekend i work all morning" he said

"Oh and they don't care"

"No because the only reason I'm doing high school at all is because... DeeDee wants me to" he said with a lonely sigh

I stopped the questions and gave him a hug to which he returned greatly

"Thank you" mumbled into my hair

Letting go I said "no problem"

We played the Kinect for hours. When it grew dark Dexter offered me a ride home

"No it's ok I haven't used my powers in a minute i need to let them out"

Chuckling he said "I understand" before i stepped outside i asked "are you going to Robbie's party tomorrow"

He shrugged as he leaned back on the wall

"Might"

"Well after the thing with Boomer i guess he won't go anymore so..." I began nervously

"So you want to know if I'll be your date" he asked with a small smile

"ya" I said a little embarrassed

"Sure" he said

Nodding my head I said a quick "goodbye" before shooting into the sky for the journey home.

As I flew through the crisp night air I let the autumn breeze engulf me as I got lost into my thoughts

_Why was I so embarrassed? Am I starting to like Dexter...?_

Just the thought made me stop in mid flight.

_Oh that would be very bad..._

I continued to fly home but slowly so i could think.

_**Bubbles what's wrong?**_

I let out a surprise squeak until I realized it was Dexter in my head again

_What have I told you about doing that?_

There was a soft echoing laughter in my head

_**Sorry but on the real what's wrong I can feel you emotions right now are heavy**_

I was stunned, happy, and worried all at the same time

_It's nothing Dexter really_

Even in my head I could hear the depression bouncing of my words and around my head. There was a long silence until I felt the echoing whisper of Dexter's husky voice

_**Bubbles I know you're lying but I know you'll tell me eventually so I won't question you further **_

Relief washed over me and I replied "thank you" out loud on accident but I'm sure he heard me because I had a strong feeling he was smiling.

I eventually felt the tingle feel in the back of my head disappear once again signaling Dexter had left so I put up my mental wall like he taught me and continued to think the rest of the way home

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

"Butch you're an idiot" I sighed playfully into the phone

"_Dang babe that's not nice"_

"Hey who said I was a nice person" I giggled

"_Oh so you're a bad girl than, huh?" He asked seductively sending a wave of heat to my core_

"And if I am" I asked seductively

I heard a sharp intake of breath which to me meant sweet victory

"_Buttercup you shouldn't tease me"_ he growled huskily in the phone

"And why not" I asked innocently

"_Because than I'll have to punish you" _he said seductively

The thought of the types of punishments he could give me sent ripples of pleasure through my body piercing at my core. I felt myself begin to throb as I squirmed around on my bed rubbing my thighs together trying to create that addictive friction.

_Damn I'm turned on now!_

"Butch…I wan-"I began but was interrupted by soft tears.

I stopped to listen and it was Bubbles.

"_Hey buttercup what's wrong"_

I could hear Butch begin to panic

"Oh umm nothing it's just…I'm um…gonna have to call you back" I said

There was a few seconds of silence

"_Ok Buttercup if you say so but I'm probably gonna be sleep so I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up, ok"_

"ya that's fine, goodnight"

"_Night"_

I hung up the phone and followed the soft cries to Bubbles's room. Cracking the door open slightly I was met with an inky darkness but I could still see her. Her straight blonde hair cascaded over he face as she hugged her knees at the head of her bed.

Turning on the light I asked "Bubbles what's wrong"

She lifted her face to me and it broke my heart. Tears had stained her now flushed face as her big blue eyes were now blood shot glistening with unshed tear.

I rushed to her and embraced my sister.

"What's wrong?"

"Buttercup I just don't know what to do" Bubbles wept into my shoulder as she clung to me as if I was the only one holding her up from falling

"What happened Bubbles? Talk to me" I pleaded as I rubbed soothing circles on her back

"I'm just so confused" she whispered

"What are you talking about" I asked

"I think I like Dexter" she said

I stopped rubbing circles and pulled her off me and held her by her shoulders. I raised an eyebrow at her

"Seriously?"

"Yes" she said defeated

I sighed

_Oh brother_

"Now let me get this straight you're crying because you like Dexter?" I asked

She just nodded her head

"Bubbles though I know how much of a geek Dexter is that's no reason to cry. Plus you LOVEBoomer and you guys are like the best couple I don't see why this feeling is going to affect what you have

She stared at me for a moment until she broke into loud tears.

"Bubbles…" I began but was interrupted by Blossom

"what's going on?'

I turned to her and shrugged

"That's what I'm trying to find out"

Blossom floated across the room to the other side of Bubbles and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong Bubbles" she asked as she rubbed circles on her back

"ya tell us" I said as I moved some hair out of her face

(Blossom's P.O.V)

Bubbles took a deep breath and wiped her tear with the back of her hand

"The reason I'm crying is because remember earlier to day I was crying" she began

Butercup and I nodded

"well it's because Boomer broke up with me, he thought that…that I didn't really love him" she continued but broke down to tears in the end

"HE DID WHAT" Buttercup and I asked stunned

"OH I'M GOING TO KILL THAT JUSTIN BEIBER LOOK ALIKE ASSHOLE" Buttercup said shooting up to her feet then cracking her knuckles

" Buttercup calm down, and Bubbles it's going to be ok there are more guys out there"

"But Blossom I love him and now with Dexter it's getting so confusing"

"what about Dexter" I asked curiously

"I'm…" she began

"She thinks she starting to like the nerd" Buttercup finished as she flopped back down on the bed

I looked from Buttercup to Bubbles to Buttercup finally staying on Bubbles

"Is it true" I asked feeling a small ting of jealousy

"Yes" she whispered dejectedly

"oh I see" I said and she began to cry again

Sighing Buttercup left the room

"Bubbles it's going to be ok" I soothed as I held my sister

"But Blossom I don't want this, I feel so confused and left behind" she sobbed softly

"You know sometime life comes at a cross road both sides guarantying eternal happiness but though both may start off fine there's always that one that will make you regret so think long and hard, hear their cases and trust your heart…and you'll see it will get better"

Bubbles cries got softer until she grew quite. She pulled away slightly and looked at me tears still silently streaming her face as she gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you Blossom, I'm so glad I have a sister lik you… and Buttercup you guys are always there for me.

Giving a bright smile used my thumb to wipe away her stray tears.

"It's ok just don't cry no more" I began than took a deep breath

"You're better than that you a powerpuff so you're stronger than that"

"You got that right" Buttercup said from the doorway a big grin on her face

"We're the Powerpuffs, can't anybody steal our shine" I said

"Damn straight like that Rihanna song we shinning bright like a diamond" Buttercup said ending with a wink

We all laughed at that. Though we didn't know tomorrows Party was going to be the BIGGEST night of our lives

* * *

**THAT'S THE END FOLK! Hope you liked it. What you think? Who you think Bubbles will choose? Aren't you just excited about chapter 15! Because I definitely am! ONE MORE TIME I SAY HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**

**COMMENT, FAVE, REVIEW, DO YOU!**


	17. Chap15 Big Party,Bigger Surprise part 1

Ch.15 Big Party, Bigger Surprise part 1

**Ok everyone I know you all are probably ready to beat me down for the last chapter but….IT HAD TO BE DONE! This chapter will make up for the last chapter. I enjoyed writing this chap because…let's just say next chap will pick off being SPICY ;) ****BTW MERRY CHRISTMAS MY PEEPS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**SHOUTOUT: **_**ppgz and rrbz lover: **__I hope this chap does not make you want to kill me girl and MERRY CHRISTMAS_

_**yawan5:**__LOL AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS _

_**Geny-darkside16: **__ lol it was kind of a slow update but here you go! __ And glad you liked the last chapter_

_**Guest: **__LOL THANK YOU! GLAD YOU LIKED IT and MERRY CHRISTMAS_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from any of the Powerpuff girls manga, shows, movies, ect. except for the characters and products of my own imagination.**

* * *

(Buttercup's )

_THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE!_

After the whole thing with Bubbles I couldn't get to sleep because I'm sure if I did fall asleep I'd be sleep strangling the shit out of him.

Sighing I turned on my Xbox and jumped on some Street Fighters. By the time I was finished it was 11 in the morning and I was still heated. I glared at my controller before tossing it somewhere in my room.

"Buttercup, are you ok?"

I turned to professor as he stood in the doorway, a concerned expressing working his aging features.

Sighing I said "no but I will be…"

_After cut off his dick and chock him with it_

The professor came and sat next to me on my bed before wrapping an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side.

It's been a long time since I just sat here with the professor and honestly to this day being in his warm embrace always makes me feel things will get better, but will I admit out loud, HELL NO!

I sighed in content as he played with the ends of my hair.

"Buttercup, I know I haven't been around much these days but…but if you ever need me don't hesitate to call me or ask. I'll drop everything to be there for you girls"

I said nothing but nodded as I snuggled more into him. I felt a stray tear stroll down my cheek, and before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep.

"BUTTERCUP, WAKE UP!"

I let out a surprised scream as I shot from my bed and fell back on the floor with my covers tangling around me.

I heard the familiar laugh of Blossom and hatefully glared at the covers covering my head.

I tried to get out but managed nothing

Groaning I asked "a lil help pleas?"

After a few minutes of pulling I was out and I'm sure I looked a mess

"What is it" I huffed as I ran my hand through my tangled hair

"You have to get ready" Blossom said as she rolled her eyes

"And why is that" I asked lifting a brow as I rested my hand on my hip

"The party" she said in a duh voice

"What party" I asked as I scratched my head

"Oh for the love of…" she began as she pinched the bridge of her nose

"She's talking about the Halloween party sis, remember it's today" Bubbles said as she walked passed by the room

I did a double take

"Wait, I thought the party was on Halloween" I asked

"OH MY GOD, IT IS HALLOWEEN SLOWNESS!" Blossom said throwing her hands in the air.

My eyes widened for a moment before I dashed into the Bathroom to get ready

_Shit I'm an idiot…_

(Bubbles's P.O.V)

When I heard Buttercups bathroom door slam shut I began to giggle. Buttercup was kind of forgetful when it came to anything that didn't involve sports. I looked at the clock and groaned, 5 hours until the party, 5 hours until I have to face Dexter and Boomer, 5 hours until have to face my feelings, 5 hours until hell.

I went to my bathroom and took a shower, shaved, and brushed my teeth. By the time I finished had only 3 hours to get dressed, do my hair, and my makeup. I went to my closet and pulled out my costume. It was a white mini dress that clung to my body with big white cotton stuck to the back; it also came with some white ears and some white gloves. I put on some lotion, I put on my costume, by the time I finished I had 2 hours left. I went back into the bathroom and put on some white sparkle eyeliner, some clear shine lipgloss, and combed my hair into a long straight ponytail in the back, leaving some in the front for a bang. When I finished I put on my ears.

I went to my closet and grabbed the brand new shoe box on my top shelf. I smiled brightly as I opened the box to my new Juicy Girl sparkly white stilettos.

These shoes were fierce and I was going to strut in them. After putting on my shoes I twirled in my full size mirror and smiled. I had almost forgotten about what I was going to go through tonight, keyword ALMOST. My smile faded as I stared at myself in the mirror.

_What am I doing? Maybe I shouldn't go. I just can't face Boomer yet…or Dexter._

Sighing I grabbed my phone off the charger and put it in my small white feathered purse.

"Bubbles you look great"

I turned to see Blossom standing in my bedroom doorway with a small smile on her lips

"Thanks sis, you look quite sexy yourself" I said ending with a playful whistle, to which Blossom and I laughed at.

I looked her over and was quite proud. She wore a sexy firefighter's costume. It was a tight strapless yellow leather dress that stopped mid-thigh and had a red belt going around her waist. She wore a short red leather jacket and a pair of red leather knee high boots with a skinny 4 inch heel, a fire man hat, and some gold hoops. She had straightened her hair out and had on light makeup.

"Thanks, but you should see Buttercup" with sudden excitement I nodded enthusiastically

"Where is she" I asked

Giggling Blossom said "follow me"

We walked downstairs and stopped when we saw Buttercup trying to walk in her black stilettos.

I started laughing and soon Blossom joined.

"Buttercup wha-..what are you….what are you doing" I asked between laughs

"I'm trying to learn how to walk in these damn things" she grumbled

I stopped laughing and walked up to her.

"Well you failing"

"Miserably" Blossom added with a giggle before walking into the kitchen

"Shut up" she hissed at Blossom's back

"Here Buttercup let me show you. let your heel fall into step with your steps and relax, don't think about it"

We spent 10 minutes teaching Buttercup to walk in heels properly or at least to where she won't look like a drunk.

I looked at my phone and saw we had about 10 more minutes until the boys came.

I sighed than turned back to Buttercup as she continued to do a little more practice. I have to admit even though she can barely walk in heel she look Fabulous. Her vampire costume was short black mini dress that was tight around and above the waist but flowed around the bottom she wore dark green spider web leggings, a black chocker with green spider pendent and matching earrings. She had a long black hooded cape and had a smoky eye shadow thigh going with green and black, and black lip stick. Her hair, which I assumed Blossom helped with, was in a curly ponytail and left a bang of curls over her left eye. Her fangs were to small fangs that blended in with her teeth.

The bell rang and by the little tingle in my head I knew it was Dexter.

I slowly went to the door and opened it and was blown away

"Dexter…" I breathed

He smirked showing his pearly whites

"And good day to you to" he laughed

I looked him over with my mouth slightly ajar. I don't know what he was supposed to be but he looked delicious. He wore a tight black tank top that emphasized his muscles and slightly baggy jeans that faded around the knees. He had a chain hanging from his jeans and one around his neck. On his wrist he had very nice and expensive looking watch and rings on almost every finger. His shoes were all black high tops with silver spikes on the back and a chain from one spike to where his shoe laces begin. His hair spiked up a little and he sported a square diamond in each ear.

"You look nice, Dex" Blossom said coming up behind me

"What are you supposed to be" Buttercup asked coming up too

"Myself" he said in a duh way

"It's a costume party dummy" Blossom giggled

"And..."

"And so you're supposed to dress up" Buttercup said

"Well you're not dressed you look just as scary as you do everyday" he said gesturing a hand at Buttercup

Buttercup growled lowly behind me and I could begin to see Dexter's eyes darken.

_Chill Dexter she doesn't know what it means to growl!_

He looked at me and quickly nodded before heading back to his car quickly.

"Come on Bubbles we should head out" he called over his shoulder

"'Kay" I called back then turned to my sisters

"I'll see you guys there" and waved before heading to Dexter's car

When I got in Dexter sat in the driver's seat with his head leaned against the steering the wheel.

I put my hand on his back and felt his muscles tense before relaxing.

"Are you ok"

He took a deep breath before lifting his head and looking at me

"Yes I'll be fine" nodding I turned on the radio and listened to Honey Cocaine's voice boom through the speakers.

Dexter quickly reached for the dial and turned it down

"Is that really what you listen to" he asked as he put on his seat belt and pulled out of the drive way

"Yeah" I said

He just shook his head

"Today's youth listen to some of the most peculiar music" he said with a small laugh

_Same ol Dexter_

"You know Dexter I thought you changed a lot but besides you taste in clothes and appearance you're still same old Dexter.

"Is that a bad thing" Dexter asked as he quirked an eye brow while keeping his eyes on the road

"No we would miss the old Dexter"

"…even Buttercup" I added as an after thought

When I looked at Dexter I saw a bright smile planted on his face. He was so happy and after what he's been through that is all I could ask for, after all he is my best friend. A smile planted on my face when I realized I wasn't falling for Dexter but I just cared about him a lot more than my other friends because he's my best friend. I mean don't get me wrong I care about everyone and will do anything I can to help but when it comes to Dexter it's just a little bit more. I turned to window and watched as the kids wondered the streets in there costumes.

"Bubbles we're here" Dexter said pulling me out of my thoughts

"oh" I said as I unbuckled myself and opened the door.

Dexter walked up to the door with his arm draped over my shoulder

"Now remember Bubbles this isn't really my type of party" he whispered to me

"oh you'll be fine" I whispered back

I rung the door bell and almost immediately Robbie came to the door dressed as I'm guessing a surfer

"sup dude" he said giving deter some dap and me a smile.

Robbie had a beautiful smile. He was about 6 feet, Had dark blue eyes, tan skin, and wavy brown hair, He had a 6 pack and was quite built but not as built as Dexter. He stepped to the side and let us in, their were a few people scattered in the living room chatting or playing video games and a few people in the kitchen, probably getting drunk, but the real party was in the basement.

We went down the steps and were hit with the smell of lust and beer. Kids we regrinding on each other as Wild Boy played through the speakers and lights flashed all around the room

"It's a little loud and I can practically smell the guys lust when you walked in but other than that it's not bad" Dexter whispered in my ear

Giggling I yelled over the music "COME ON LET'S PARTY" and lead him to the dance floor

* * *

**THAT'S THE END HOPED YOU LIKE IUT AND ONCE AGAIN MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**NEXT CHAP WILL HAVE MORE BOOMER IN ITR SO DON'T WORRY**

**WHAT'S THE BIG SURPRISE? WILL BOOMER COME WITH A DATE? WHAT WILL BOOMER SAY WHEN HE SEES THEM? ALL QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXTCHAPTER**

**COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE, DO YOU!**


	18. Chap16 Big Party,Bigger Surprise part 2

Ch.16 Big Party, Bigger Surprise part 2

**HEY MY PEOPLES! I BRING A WONDERFUL CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL! IM SUPER HAPPY BECAUSE I FEEL THE LOVE IN THE AIR! LOL ALSO TENNIS SEASON IS ALMOST HEAR! YAY! I KNOW IV'E BEEN KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING BUT I WAS DETERMINED TO BRING YOU ALL THIS CHAPTER BEFORE MY DUE DATE I SET FOR IT **

**SHOUTOUTS:**

_**yawan5:**_** maybe he will… teehee aren't I evil 3**** and don't worry Buttercup and Butch's chapter is coming soon and let's just say it will be worth the wait lol. Btw thanks glad you liked it**

_**LordofAwesomenes:**_** lol good idea maybe I'll be able to squeeze it in this chap some where**

_**Geny-darkside16:**_** lol well wait no longer I bring you…. *drum roll*….. the NEXT CHAPTER **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from any of the Powerpuff girls manga, shows, movies, ect. Except for the characters and products of my own imagination!**

* * *

(Boomer's P.O.V)

As I watched Bubbles leave with Dexter from my window I felt a painful tug at my heart. I sighed closing my curtains and sat at my keyboard as I played one wish by Ray Jay. I soon began to sing the lyrics

"_Damn baby _

_Just don't understand where we went wrong _

_I gave you my heart _

_I gave you my soul _

_I gave you... _

_As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first _

_It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know _

_We were sitting' at home in your mama's living' room _

_Cause, we couldn't be alone _

_See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt _

_Back then we were in school; and that's your favorite excuse _

_Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you _

_Listen and don't trip _

_I think I need a bottle with a genie in it _

_Here's my wish list _

_First one, I would create a heart changing love _

_Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up _

_Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one _

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends _

_Love would never end, it would just begin _

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo _

_Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you _

_If I had one wish, we would run away _

_Making love all day, have us a baby _

_If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life _

_And you'd be my wife, make it right this time _

_If I had one wish _

_One wish, one wish, one wish _

_One wish, one wish, one wish _

_One wish, one wish, one wish _

_One wish, one wish, one wish _

_Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in _

_If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho _

_Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me _

_So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe _

_I swear if I lose a second chance with you _

_I wouldn't know what to do _

_I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic _

_I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick _

_Here's my wish list _

_First one, I would create a heart changing love _

_Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up _

_Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one _

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends _

_Love would never end, it would just begin _

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo _

_Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you _

_If I had one wish, we would run away _

_Making love all day, have us a baby _

_If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life _

_And you'd be my wife, make it right this time _

_If I had one wish _

_I don't even know how we ended upon this road _

_And, even though we are grown, Girl I just want you to know _

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends _

_Love would never end, it would just begin _

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo _

_Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you _

_If I had one wish, we would run away _

_Making love all day, have us a baby _

_If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life _

_And you'd be my wife, make it right this time_"

I ended the song in a soft note and sighed. At some point in the song I let the tears slip from my eyes. I looked and felt pathetic.

"Wow you're worse than I was"

I turned around and saw my brother standing in my doorway with pitied expressions. Sighing I got up and flopped on my bed covering my face in my navy blue covers heard Butch scoff

"Please no one's worse than you. fo god sakes you played that god damned Justin beiber song all day for every single day"

I lifted my head slightly and turned to my brothers. Brick had a scowl on his face and his cheeks were tinted pink.

I let out a small chuckle as I shook my head

"Shut it Butch, were not here to talk about me" her mumbled

I sighed and sat up to face my brothers

"What do you guys want" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair

"We want you to get your ass up and into your costume" Butch said jerkin his thumb towards my costume draped over my computer chair

"I'm not going" I said with a huff

I heard my brothers groan before my costume was thrown at me, hitting me in my face. I glared up at my brothers

"You're going. No if and or buts. I will dress you're sorry ass if I have to" Brick said as he left my room

"And remember I am not against using drastic measures" Butch added with a smirk before cracking his knuckles and leaving my room closing the door behind him

I glared at the door for a minute before getting up and heading towards my bathroom. I quickly stripped and hoped in the shower I squeezed my Shock Glacier Water and Mint axe body wash out on my rag and washed my body thoroughly before squeezing my axe shampoo in my hair and scrubbing my hair. I rinsed off and stepped out the shower. I grabbed a white towel of the rack and wrapped it loosely on my waist. After I brushed my teeth I took a look in the mirror. My blonde hair stopped at the base of my neck and some hung loosely in front of my ocean blue eyes. Water dripped from it and landed onto my six pack. I saw the small bags slowly forming under my eyes.

_I don't know what Bubbles sees in Dexter? I mean I look way better than him….don't I?_

I sighed... I shouldn't be thinking this way but it just hurts to lose her. I've loved her for so long and now…now it's over.

I felt my eyes begin to swell with tears as I furiously wiped them away with the back of my hand. I put on some deodorant and went to put on my costume.

My costume was nothing but a black shirt with a lot of rips, claws and wolf fangs. I threw on a pair of khaki cargo short and all black converses. I put on my black studs and my silver dog tag. When I was finished I grabbed my wallet, key, and my phone before heading downstairs. I saw my brothers head for the front door but when I came down the last step the turned to me with a pleased look.

"Glad you came I thought we were going to have to drag you down the stairs" Brick said before opening the door.

Butch was dressed as a vampire. He wore black dress pants, a white button up, black dress shoes, a long black cape, and fangs. He wore his red hat like always and a red stud earring in each ear.

Butch was dressed as a gangster. He wore black faded jeans that sagged loosely showing his green basketball shorts, a black wife beater, black Tim's, a gold chain with two guns at the end, brass knuckles, a fake grill, and a small gold hoop on his right ear. He had fake tattoos all over his arms and neck and his hair was spiked up.

"Bro you look…interesting" I said as I did a double take on Butch's costume

Butch grinned

"ya, I wanted to do something original" he chuckled before stepping out the door. Shaking my head I smirked before I closed and locked the door behind me. I saw my brothers walk towards the girls' house as I walked to my car.

"I'll see you guys at the party "; I yelled as I drove past them and the girls.

When I arrived I gave Robbie some dap before entering the party.

I walked past the people gaming and making out and went straight for the kitchen. I grabbed a plastic cup and mixed myself something I call "big boom", I know not a very good name but hey the only thing that matters is what's in the cup.

I leaned against the wall and sipped my drink.

"Hey Boomer"

I turned my gaze over to princess. She wore a very short and tight gold dress, high ass gold stilettos, and a lot of gold jewelry. Her hair was down and curly and she had some Egyptian style make up going on. She looked like a golden hoe.

"Hey princess what are you supposed to be" I asked sipping some more of my drink

"I'm Cleopatra silly! You know she wore a lot of gold, and was a beauty but not as much as me you know I-"

I started to tune her out. I haven't even gotten a buzz yet and she's already blowing it. I nodded my head occasionally pretending to pay attention to her little rant.

I was about to tell her to screw off, until I saw Bubbles and Dexter come from the basement. When I saw him lift her up and give her a piggy back, I felt jealous, angry, and depressed all at the same time. How many times do have to get my heart broken by her?

When I saw them come my way I quickly grabbed princess by the waist, instantly shutting her up and crashed my lips to hers. The taste was disgusting and I felt like throwing up. I heard a gasp then footstep running past me. I pulled away from princess just to be slammed against the wall by Dexter.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN" he growled, His eyes were so dark they seemed like pieces of coal. His jaw was tight and his posture stiff. He held me against the wall with his fore arm

I glared at him and pushed him off me. It took a lot of strength to do so and he only seemed to move about to inches.

I got in his face and he matched my glare

"DON'T TOUCH ME" I sneered

We stood and glared at each other slowly growing a crowd around us.

All of a sudden there was a huge bang as a door hit the wall. Everyone turned there gaze to a very pissed Buttercup and Blossom. My brother's followed behind them with and amazed expression, when they saw me they gave me a disapproving look.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

All I wanted to do was have fun and get drunk, is that too much to ask?! After I saw my Bubbles crying I ran to her to ask her what's wrong and she goes and tells me she saw Boomer kissing Princess. That just killed all my expectations for tonight now all I wanted to do was kill Princess and Boomer.

I COULD FEEL THE ANGER ROLLING OFF Blossom too as I kicked the front door opening smacking it to the wall with a loud satisfying thump. All the music was drowned out in my ears as I went on a search for the two idiots. I headed towards the kitchen where a crowd seemed to have formed. They all parted like the red sea. My gaze feel on the two in the center. Dexter was glaring at Boomer, and if looks could kill Boomer would be 6 feet under in a body bag.

I marched my way over to them and punched Boomer in his face hearing a satisfying crack. He flew on to his back and groaned in pain. Believe me I wasn't even started yet.

I walked over to him as he got up holding his nose as blood dripped from it.

"Fuck" Boomer hissed

"Oh I'm not through with you yet you piece of shit" I sneered while cracking my knuckles

He glared at me

"What the hell you do that for" he groaned

"Oh I don't know maybe I did that because…. YOU KISSED THAT FUCKING SLUT IN FRONT OF MY SISTER AND MADE HER CRY" I growled

"Hey!" Princess shouted before coming into my view.

"I'm not a slut like you" she growled putting her hands on her hips

_No this gold platted stripper didn't!_

I was about to jump this bitch.

I was about get in her ass when Bubbles stepped in and did something shocking.

(Bubbles P.O.V)

I was just going to watch silently but when Princess called Buttercup a slut something in me snapped. I pushed my way through and stood in front of Buttercup with my most deadly glare aimed at princess.

"First of all let's get something straight here! You DO NOT talk to my sister like that! You also have no right calling anyone a slut when more boys been between your legs than a revolving door, though I don't understand why! Maybe they just like the smell of fish and the yeast you got growing between your nasty ass legs! However I don't care how many go between your legs you fucked up when you think you can even try and compare yourself to my sister! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU'RE _SUPPOSED _TO BE BUT LET ME TELLL YOU WHAT YOU ARE, YOU'RE A FUCKING SLUT, A BITCH, JUST A PLAIN SPECK OF DIRT ON MY SHOE TRYINNG TO GO AFTER MY LEFTOVERS! So let me tell you this call my sister a slut one more time I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU SO HARD IN YOUR FUCKING FACE YOU'LL HAVE BLOOD COMING OUT YOU'RE FUCKING EARS!" I growled. By the end I was toe to toe with her glaring down at her.

I leaned down closer to her and said "and if you ever touch Boomer again with your nasty ass lips best believe I'm coming after you and I won't be as nice as I am now" with so much venom,she nodded quickly before running off, almost tripping in her heels.

I turned to my sisters and they stared at me mouths ajar. The room was so silent the only sound was the music in the basement. I turned to Dexter and he was grinning at me

"Damnnn girl I didn't know you could do that" he chuckled before sling an arm around my shoulder and rustling my hair. I glared up at him as I slapped his hand away.

"Umm Bubbles"

I turned my attention to Boomer as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his piercing blue eyes gazed at me from under his bangs. He had a little dry blood under his nose but to me he was still the sexiest boy in the room. I wanted so bad to go to him and kiss all his wounds but when I remembered what he did with princess I glared at him.

"What" I asked

He glanced at Dexter, his eyes narrowing slightly before looking back at me

"Can I talk to you...in private" he asked

_I don't think you it's a good Idea_

_**Oh Dexter I gotta at least talk to him**_

_But bubbles he KISSED her_

_**Ya he did but I still love him Dexter**_

I heard Dexter sigh next to me before he released me

_Ok but I'm going to be listening in and if he makes you cry again he's dog food_

I heard a growl in my head and resist the urge to giggling but I did grin before nodding at Boomer and following him out the house.

We walked to an old swing set in Robbie's backyard. It brought back so many memories of when we would all come here after school and play in his backyard.

"Bubbles"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Boomer as he swung his feet lazily in the dirt as he sat on the swing. He looked at me with a desperate expression.

"Yes Boomer" I said nonchalantly

"Bubbles I'm so sorry I hurt I did-"he began but I interrupted him

"Don't start with that 'oh I didn't mean to stuff Boomer' I've heard it all before. You know what you did and if you felt sorry about it you shouldn't have done it in the first place" I said running a hand through my hair

He stood up suddenly towering over me by a couple of inches, because of my heels I stood about 5'11 so I wasn't that much shorter than him.

"Bubbles just accept the apology ok! I mean this is hard for me already" he sighed

"And why is it so hard for you" I said getting a little angry

"Because you're going out with that asshole Dexter and flaunting him in my face and then when I try to give you a taste of your own medicine I get punched in the nose….and I made you cry" he said before looking at me with teary eyes.

He slowly lifted his hand and held my cheek. I snuggled into his big hand as I covered it with mine. I looked at him through my thick eyelashes and felt my heart drop when I saw a tear roll down his cheek

"I was stupid Bubbles, I never meant to make you cry, I was drinking and when I saw you with him I got jealous and…and...and I just did the first thing I thought of" he said as more tears feel down his cheeks

I used my thumb and wiped away his tears

"Why would you be jealous of Dexter" I asked

"Because you like him and he obviously likes you...so I thought you found someone else" he said as he hung his head dejectedly

I felt a giggles swell in my throat but pushed it down. I lifted Boomer's head up and looked into his eyes. I finally noticed the bags under his eyes and felt terrible but then again he did break up with me.

"Boomer I'm not dating Dexter he's like family …and why would you care, you broke up with me" I said backing away from him

I saw his eyes light up with relief before regret took over

"Yeah about that…Bubbles I was being an idiot, I just got jealous about all your guy friends and well ..you do spend a lot of time with Dexter" he sighed before stuffing his hand into his pockets as a light tint of pink covered his cheeks.

I resisted the urge to giggle. He was just so cute sometimes. I kept my poker face on even though inside I was ready to explode in giggles

"Why didn't you trust me Boomer?"

He quickly shot his gaze at me his eyes held longing and regret

"Baby I do trust you it's just…just I though…thought maybe you realized you could do better than me"

_**You could**_

_Dexter hush _

_**Sorry I couldn't resist.**_

I heard laughter in my head as I mentally rolled my eyes. I couldn't see Dexter but I knew he was out here somewhere after all his kind was good at stealth.

"Boomer I love you and I could think of no one I'd rather be with" I said as I pulled him in for ahug

I felt his arms instantly wrap around me. He held me close as he played with the back of my hair

"But Bubbles I'm a villain, I was made to destroy you remember"

"ya you were but I fell in love with you, the real you. And ya we fought as kids but I know you guys went easy on us even Butch"

I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled

"Bubbles I'm sorry…would you please…give me another chance" he asked as he pulled back slightly and stared into my eyes

I smiled up at him

"Only if you promise not to break my heart again"

"I won't break yours even if you break mines" he said with a smirk before crashing his lips to mine.

After what seemed like forever he reluctantly pulled away leaving me breathless as he me panted slowly but that didn't stop him from attacking my neck with kisses, sending waves of pleasure to my core

_How could he think anyone could give me as pleasure as he does?_

"Bubbles I love you" he said before kissing my forehead

"I love you too" I said beaming like a kid in a candy store

_**Bubbles**_

_Ya Dex?_

_**You can tell him about me if you want**_

_What?!_

_**I mean I don't want this happening again it's best if he understands what's going on**_

_But Dexter_

_**Its ok Bubs I trust him…but only because you do**_

_Ok Dexter if you say so_

"Umm Bubbles are you ok"

I looked up Boomer who had a confused and worried expression

"I'm fine I was just talking to Dexter"

He scrunched his eyebrows together

"ummm how"

I sighed. "Well it's a long story we should probably sit down"

He nodded before once again sitting on the swing before pulling me into his lap. I tried my best to ignore the rather impressive growing object under me.

"Well Boomer I can talk to Dexter telepathically" I said pausing to see if understands when he nods I continue

"You see Dexter isn't really normal…he's a werewolf and I'm his guardian"

Boomer's eyebrows shot up like a rocket.

(Boomer's P.O.V)

_A werewolf?! That explains some things he's definitely different from the rest of the normal humans_

"Wait so what does a guardian do"

Buttercup opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Dexter

"Wow he took it better than expected"

He appeared out of nowhere causing me and Bubbles to jump

"Dexter how many times do ask you to please not do that I'm not as young as I used to be" Bubbles sighed before glaring at him

He snorted before grinning at her

"Sorry kid but I decided to join the conversation but you had your wall up so I couldn't tell you anything" he said as he leaned on the metal pole.

"That was the idea" she muttered playfully

Dexter rolled his eyes before turning to me

"Let me explain everything to you since Bubbles is still learning. Basically the guardian is the one my wolf chooses. Their bond is second to our mates bond. They can keep us calm, talk through mind links, help protect us, heal us, and all that good stuff" he said with a wave of the hand

"Mates?"

"Basically soul mates but that's not the point here" he said as he shook his head

"Than what is the point" I ask

"The point my dear blonde fellow is that me and Bubbles are tight but we don't like each other like that. She's like my best friend and because she's my guardian she's with me a lot to make sure things are ok" he said as shrug his shoulder

"Oh" I said as I rubbed the back of neck nervously

_I feel like an ass_

I cleared my throat catching his attention

"Look man about what happened in there I'm sorry, truce?" I asked holding out my hand

He looked at my hand and smirked before grabbing it and shaking it

"Truce"

He let go and began to walk back in this house before turning back to me with a murderous look

"Ooh and by the way if you ever hurt Bubbles again or tell my secret, ill rip of your body parts and spread them across the forest" he said before smiling and walking inside the house

I stared at the door awestruck

_That guy's scarier than Butch and Buttercup put together_

I heard Bubbles giggle next to me.

"What" I asked as I turned my head to meet her gaze

"Nothing" she said ending with a giggle

"You got a cute laugh" I said as I gave her a quick peck

She blushed deeply. She looked so cut I couldn't resist and pulled her in for another kiss. I poured all my love into it as or lips moved in sync. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. I groaned as my tongue explored her mouth she tasted sweet like sugary honey. I heard her moan as I ran my hand up her thigh slowly.

She dug her hands in my hair as I moved my lips to her neck feeling my erection harden as she moaned and grinded against me. my hand slowly eased up her dress and brush her panty line. She moaned again before crashing her lips to mine. The kiss was desperate and hot. I felt myself melt into her. I wanted her, I wanted her so badly but I wanted to do it in a better place. She deserved her first time with me to be special.

I reluctantly pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose before trailing butterfly kisses down to her jaw line. When I pulled away she was panting and so was I. I groaned at the site of her, she was took sexy, she biting her now swollen lips as he her eyes seemed to glow under her long eyelashes.

After a minute of trying to catch our breath and sharing a few more kisses we got up and went to join the party. It was a lot of fun after Bubbles convinced her sisters not to "rip my balls off and feed 'em to the dogs" as Buttercup called it.

I drunk, danced with my girl, played games with my brothers, and became friends with Dexter. After I dropped Bubbles off I went home and went to sleep with a smile on my face

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAP PEOPLE! SO WHAT YOU THINK?! WAS ANYBODY SHOCKED ABOUT DEXTER? I HAD FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER,WHICH IS WHY IT'S PROBABLY SO LONG IT'S LIKE 13 PAGES O_0 I'M SUPER HAPPY I GOT MY THREE DAY WEEKEND NOW I CAN CATCH UP ON SOME THINGS. THAT AND I BEEN SICK BUT I'M ALL BETTER NOW**

**NEXT CHAP WILL BE KIND OF A CHILL CHAPTER NO DRAMA! JUST FUNNIES AND LOTS OF ROMANCE YA!**

**BTW ****I DO NOT OWN THE SONG ONE WISH BY RAY J!**

**COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE,REVIEW,DO YOU!**


	19. Please Read Me

**Please Read Me**

**Sorry guys I've been super busy and a lot of things have been happening but I wanted to let you guys know I'm working on the next chap and I'm going to see if I can make it one of my longest chaps since you guys have been waiting so long. AGAIN I AM SUUUUUPPPEER SORRY! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

** THANKS,**

_**tifflike2besweet**_


	20. Chapter 19 Christmas is coming! Part 1

Ch. 19 Christmas is coming! Part 1

OMG EVERYONE I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY IV'E BEEN NEGLECTING MY STORIES . I have been going through a lot with my new boyfriend and him moving and a lot of family issues not to mention all the testing. But I'm back and bringing you a long a-waited chapter. I also want to thank the people who continued to read and support my stories in my absence . Also if u have a twitter follow me and I'll follow back lilsista_tiff and I'll follow back

**SHOUTOUTS:**

_**Geny-darkside16:**_ Thank you so much for another fabulous review and thanks I thought the song expressed him well. Sorry to keep you waiting

_**Kluvly:**_ lol I'm glad you like it and sorry for the wait

_**Guest:**_ THANK YOU :D

_**ROC95:**_ Thank you for the complement

_**Kluvly:**_ lol glad someone's happy

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from any of the Powerpuff girls manga, shows, movies, ect. Except for the characters and products of my own imagination!**

* * *

(Blossom's P.O.V)

"It's not going to happen"

My sisters and I groaned in unison

"But Professor Dexter will be there too" Bubbles whined as she fell back on to the coach

"Yeaaa I mean what trouble can we get into with the nerd around" Buttercup asked with a sigh

"He's not a nerd" Bubbles and I say with a sigh

I lean over the back of the back of the white coach and as I supported my head with my palm.

With a sigh I said" Professor were 16. I'm sure were responsible enough to go to a ski resort with our friends for a few days."

The professor nodded his head in agreement making a victorious smile spread across my face but it dropped when he spoke

"Friends yes, BOYFRIENDS no"

"So what you don't trust us" Buttercup said through gritted teeth

He shook his head with a sigh

"No girls it's the boys I don't trust. I mean how do we know it's not some new plan to destroy you girls?"

"It's not" we said immediately

"How do you know" he asked as he leaned back in his chair with his arms folded

"We just do. And were superheroes we can spot danger a mile away" Buttercup said

"Girls I don't doubt you can take care of yourselves but I just think boys will blind you from the facts" he said running his hand through his jet black hair.

"When has that ever happened" Buttercup said with a huff

We all turned to her with a raised brow and she looked at us confused

"What?"

"Do I have to remind you of a certain little powerpuff that fell for a villain and almost got her sisters destroyed?"

She blushed scarlet as she mumbled "we promised not to bring that up again"

I rolled my eyes just thinking about it

"Professor please nothing will happen I promise you pleeaasse" Bubbles said giving her puppy dog face.

The professor looked like he was about to give in and who would Bubbles puppy dog face could bring a blind man to tears.

After a few minutes of intense silence he finally sighed

"Fine you can go..."

Before he finished we jumped up and screamed/squealed before ambushing him in a group hug and dashing up the stairs.

"BUT I WANT TO TALK TO THOSE BOYS BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING!" We could hear him yell as we went to our rooms

"OK" we shouted back before we each closed our doors

I quickly grabbed my phone and called Brick. After two rings he picked up

"_Hello"_

"Hey Brick"

"_Hey babe what's up?"_

"Nothing we just asked the professor if we could go to the ski resort"

"_Oh what he say?"_

"he said ok but he wants to talk to you guys"

I hear him groan and could imagine him falling back onto his bed. I let out a little giggle

"_Why does he want to talk to uuuus" _he groaned as he dragged out the u in us

"Probably to make sure he doesn't corrupt us" I said with a laugh

I heard him laugh and my heart skipped at the sound

"_He should me more worried about you corrupting us"_

"I have no idea what you mean" I said innocently

"_suuuure you don't babe but when does he want to talk to us"_

"Not sure but since we're leaving on the 20th how about on the 18th"

"_So Friday? Sounds good with me I'll ask my brothers and tell you later"_

"Ok"

"_Alright I'll call you tonight babe"_

"Ok I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"_bye"_

With that I hung up and decided to practice some dance steps. I quickly through on some black tights, a pink t-shirt, and pulled my hair in a ponytail before I played Sevyn Streeter song "I Like It" from my ipod.

(Brick's P.O.V)

After hanging up with Blossom I went downstairs where my brother's just got off the phone with I'm guessing Bubbles and Buttercup. When I walked in their heads snapped to me

"You heard bout it?" Butch asked

I simply nodded before sitting in the recliner

"I just heard from Blossom she thinks we should go talk to him Friday" I said as I leaned over placing my elbows on my knees as I rested my chin on my folded hands.

"That's cool for me" Boomer said

"Fine with me too" Butch said with a shrug.

Nodding my head I took my phone out my pocket to look at the time it was only 1:30.

"So what you guys wanna do today" I asked with a raised brow

Butch shrugged

"I ain't gotta meet Buttercup until 6"

"Yeah and I don't have to pick up Bubbles until 4:40" Boomer said running a hand through his golden blonde hair that was slightly curled.

"Oh, you going on a date?"

"Nah we just going to check out this new music store she heard about" Butch said with a shrug

"And me and Bubbles are going to the mall so she can buy some new snow boots" Boomer said with a sigh

Butch and I gave him an amused look

"Wow really" I asked

He simply nodded

"Bro your soo whipped" Butch said with a snicker

Boomer rolled his eyes but blushed

We laughed and joked for a while then started playing Black Ops on the XBOX before Boomer had to leave. So me and Boomer watched that hunger games movie until he had to leave. I worked out until 7:30 before I hopped in the shower. When I got out I put on my stewie boxers and dried my hair with my towel before looking at the clock.

_8:00?... that's not really late _

I picked up my phone and texted Blossom

**To Blossom:**

_Hey babe. Wanna hang out_

A few seconds later I got a text from her

**From Blossom:**

_Sure. Where at?_

**To Blossom:**

_I was thinking over here unless there's somewhere you wanna go_

A few more seconds

**From Blossom:**

_No your place is good I'll be there in 5_

**To Blossom:**

_Ok_

With that sent I decided to wash my mouth out with Listerine real quick and ruffle my hair a little before putting my hat back on. I quickly put on some lotion before straightening up my room a little.. By the time I finished I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs and opened it revealing a smiling Blossom.

She was wearing pink and black stripped tights, a long black sleeved top, and black laced mudd boots with a small heel. She was wearing little make up only black eyeliner and a little lip gloss making her lips look pinker. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and she had a pink headband on. She was simple yet so beautiful.

"Hey beautiful" I said with a smirk before pulling her into a hug. She smelled like strawberries covered in white chocolate.

_I wonder if she taste like it too..._

She giggled making my grin turn into a full blown smile.

"Do you usually answer the door in your boxers?"

"No sometimes I answer it naked. You know just flashing the community with all my glory" I said with a chuckle and she joined in.

I let her go but not completely as I had one arm wrapped around her waist. I closed the door and gave her a quick peck on the lips before taking her upstairs into my room.

I turned to her as soon as we we're in and the door was closed and saw her taking off her shoes.

"wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure" she said as she began to take off her shoes.

We didn't feel awkward with me only being in my boxers in my room. I mean she's been in here enough times to be used to me with barely any clothes on.

I decided on the movie "Ted". After putting the dvd in I turned off the light and laid next blossom on my bed. We both got under the covers and I pulled her into my chest so I was spooning her from behind.

Right when they got to the part where Ted was flirting with the cashier girl I couldn't resist anymore and turned Blossom where she was facing me and kissed her.

The kiss was slow and full with passion. I licked her lip asking for permission which she granted. AS our tongues met and danced my hands roamed her body feeling her sensual curves as I felt her body. Our kiss became more heated and hungry. She pressed herself further into my and I'm she could feel my erection press against her. I slid my hand slowly down to her but and gave it a squeeze and felt her shudder as she moaned against my lips. I realest her lips and captured her neck planting butterfly kisses from the bottom of her ear to her collar bone. I began to suck and nibble at her neck and gripped her waist as she grounded her hips against mine. She let out soft moans and her breathing was ragged as I pleasured her neck. I moved from her neck and flipped us over so I was hovering over her. She wrapped her legs around my waist pressing our cores together. My member was begging to meet with her core as she expertly rolled her hips against mine. I groaned before attacking her lips again.

I slid my hand slowly up her shirt giving her time to stop me but when she didn't I grabbed her right breast and massaged the soft but firm mound in my hand. I had to admit Blossom was really blessed in that area I couldn't even get my whole hand around it. She moaned as I moved to her neck again. I slowly rose from her neck and stared at her eyes intently as I moved both hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly raised it. She nodded her head encouraging me as I finally pulled it over her head. I took in the sight before me and felt my dick twitch with excitement making Blossom moan.

"You're so beautiful" I said as I took in her creamy flawless skin, perfectly large D-cup breast covered by the lacy red bra, and toned stomach. She blushed slightly as she looked up at me

"Thank you" she whispered

Smiling a placed a loving and gentle kiss on her lips as I massaged her breast. As I was about to unhook it my phone started ringing than Blossoms began to ring as well. I was about to ignore but the look Blossom was giving me told me the mood was ruined

I groaned before giving her a quick peck and grabbing my phone

"What?" I asked irritated and horny

"_Yo Brick we got a problem"_ Boomer said and I could hear screaming in the background

"What's wrong" I ask a little concerned now

"_There's a monster attacking…again and we could use some back u- OH SHIT" _Boomer said before the call ended

I turned to Blossom and saw she had the same concerned and confused lookas me. with a nod we both got dress. I threw on my black sweat pants, a red long sleeved shirt, and tucked the end of my sweats into my black combat boots. Blossom and I flew out my Window into the city. The monster wasn't hard to miss…or should I say monsters. I t were three Huge monsters a dragon looking one that was blowing ice, a blob monster, and a giant rock guy.

Sighing we flew to help.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

We've been fighting for about an hour now. These monsters are tough Blossom and Butch showed up about 20 minutes ago and we still haven't destroyed these things yet. I was getting annoyed with this dragon looking as thing.

"BUTTERCUP LOOK OUT!"

I snapped back into reality in time to barely doge the dragon's hand. I t wasn't enough impact to hurt me fully but it sure did make me stumble back a little and leave a slight sting in my shoulder

With a growl I felt my eyes glow bright green. It always does that when I'm about to use one of my new powers.

"Fine you wanna play? LET'S PLAY!" I growled

I felt the sparks ignite from my hand and the green electric bolts circled my hands. I floated higher and aimed down with my hands in a swift movement

"GRAVITY WAVE!" I exclaimed as a wave of green electric bolts hit the monster.

"DEADLY SLICE!" I heard Butch shout just as a green electric bolt mixed with my gravity wave and slice into the monster as it exploded.

"I looked at Butch and saw his once forest green eyes glowing a lime green color.

I looked toward my sister to see if they need help but they were also finishing the monsters with their new moves. When all the monsters were destroyed we cleaned up most of our mess before heading home.

It was 1 in the morning by the time we got home I was so tired that almost didn't want to shower. I sighed before turning to Butch and giving him a hug goodbye. We all said our byes before trudging into the house. By the time I got into bed it was almost 3 in the morning but that probably because I kept falling asleep in the shower. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

**AGAIN THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SO PATIENT I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH!**

**SOOO HOW YOU LIKE THE BLOSSOM BRICK SCENE, WILL THEY FINALLY DO IT IN OUR 4 PART CHAPTERS? WHAT ARE ALL THEIR NEW POWERS? WHAT WILL THE PROFESSOR SAY TO THE BOYS? WHEN WILL MY NEXT UPDAT BE? ALL WILL BE SHARED INT CHAPTER 20!**

**SO STAY TUNED MY FRIENDS**

**COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE, REVIEW, DO YOU!**


	21. Chapter 20 Christmas is coming! Part 2

Ch. 20 Christmas is coming! Part 2

What's up peeps! School is almost over, thank you Jesus! Lol! But here I bring you another chapter . And when summer comes you can expect faster updates

**SHOUTOUTS:**

_Kluvly:_ of course I will continue silly person lol

_Guest:_ lol I'm glad you enjoyed it

Thanks for all the reader who have been patient and continued to read the updates, follow and/or favorite the story I really appreciate it!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from any of the Powerpuff girls manga, shows, movies, ect. Except for the characters and products of my own imagination!**

* * *

(Bubble's P.O.V)

_At first we started out real cool_

_Taking me places I ain't never been_

_But now, you're getting comfortable_

_Ain't doing those things you did no more_

_You're slowly making me pay for things_

_Your money should be handling_

_And now you ask to use my car (car)_

_Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank_

_And you have the audacity_

_To even come and step to me_

_Ask to hold some money from me_

_Until you get your check next week_

I groaned as I rolled over to get my phone off the nightstand. Without looking at my phone I answered.

Sleepily I said "Hello"

"Bubbles were you sleeping?"

"mhm I just got home a few hours ago"

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you"

"No it's ok Dex"

"Ok but anyway I had to tell you something"

"What's that" I say with a yawn

"Well I'm being summoned this afternoon"

"Summoned? By who?" I ask now fully awake

"I'm being summoned by the Alpha of this region. I have to meet the alpha at 3"

I glance at my clock and see it says 1:00.

"Ok come pick me up on your way."

"Ok I'll be there in 45 minutes"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

With that I hoped out of bed and into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I blew out my hair with the blow dryer before combing it back into a ponytail. I then quickly grabbed a random pair of underwear. I put on its matching braw before rushing to my closet. I put on some dark blue skinny jeans, a white shirt, a baby blue American Eagle hoodie, and a dark blue jacket. I found my baby blue converse in my closet and threw them on. I then went to my dresser and grabbed my small silver hoops and my silver wolf ring Dexter had got me. I quickly put on some black eyeliner and a little clear lip gloss before flying downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of minute made apple juice. Right as I took my first bite of granola bar the doorbell rung.

I went to open the door and found Dexter standing in front of me with tired eyes. When he looked at me he gave me a kind half smile.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Hey, can I eat this in your car?"

"Sure" he said before walking back to his car

Holding my juice and granola bar in one hand I turned and closed and locked the door before following Dexter to his car and getting in the passenger seat.

As we drove I continued to eat my breakfast as Dexter drove in silence. When I was done Dexter pulled over at a rest stop so I can throw it away. When I got back in the car I finally noticed Dexter's outfit as he drove. He wore a Black short sleeved button up that was unbuttoned so you can see his gray tank top underneath. He had on faded black jeans and black combat boots from what I could see. He wore black studs and a silver chain. His orange hair was spiked up and a little messy that gave it an 'I just got out of bed look'.

"Bubbles"

"Hmm" I answered bringing my attention to his face even though he was looking at the road

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked while cocking a brow

I felt my cheeks heat up as a small blush crept up from being caught.

"Umm no reason" I said turning my attention to the window.

We no longer were in the city from what I could see. All there was only trees, trees, and more trees no buildings in sight. But then again I like places like this I thought with a smile.

"It is nice out here, huh?" Dexter said bringing me out of my thoughts

"Dexter what did I tell you about reading my mind" I said as I slapped his arm

"Hey Bubbles you know that's dangerous you could kill us" he said with a smirk

I rolled my eyes as I scoffed

"Please! We both know it would take a lot more to kill us than a car accident"

He gave a quick shrug

"You never know" he said with a small smile

On our way to his summoning we continued to joke around and make small conversations.

"Were here" Dexter said causing me to turn my attention to the house, well mansion, infront of us. It was so big I had to stick my head out the window to see everything.

"Whoa" is all I could say

Dexter laughed at me before getting out the car. I immediately followed him and up the porch steps to the huge double doors. We waited about 3 seconds after Dexter rung the doorbell before someone answered. The guy who answered was tall, and I mean TALL, I had to cran my neck to look up at him. He was tanned and very muscular, with black shaggy hair and forest brown eyes. He started to sniff the air before focusing his gaze on Dexter and growling. It sounded so loud and scary that I jumped a little but Dexter just stood there with a calm expression

"What are you doing here rogue?!" he growled

"You're alpha summoned me" Dexter said through clenched teeth.

I turned to him and saw his eyes glow slightly. I quickly grabbed his hand and rubbed soothing circles on it.

"I highly doubted that" the guy said with a growl

I felt Dexter's body tense more and I started to get angry.

I turned to the guy in front of us.

"Look Mr. wolf-man-person, why don't you stop growling and go ask your alpha yourself" I said annoyance lacing my voice.

His gaze turned to me and though it was scary I'd seen a lot worse

He scoffed before giving a spaced out look, which I could only assume he was talking to the alpha. After a few minutes, his face turned into a scowl as he cursed under his breath

"The alpha will see you in his office" he said through gritted teeth as he moved aside to let us in. The inside was just as beautiful as the out. It had a modern Victoria secret style with a homey feeling.

"His office is to your left down the hall." He grumbled before closing the door behind us.

Dexter nodded before following his directions. Before following I turned back to Mr. wolf-man-person. He stared at me curiously but his body was tense.

"I wanted to say sorry if I sounded kind of disrespectful but even if you don't like someone you should still not growl in their face…oh and thanks for telling us where his office was" I said with a small smile before following Dexter

We stopped at a huge wooden double door. I was waiting for Dexter to knock but he just opened the door and walked in. I followed shooting a disapproving look at his back. I looked around the office and it looked like any regular office. When I looked at the man sitting at the desk I had to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. The guy looked like he could be an Abercrombie & Fitch model. He was tan, very muscular but not too much, with light brown hair, light green eyes with golden speck, and a pretty boy face. Even sitting down I could tell he was tall. _I wonder if I should ask if I can have his autograph._

"Alpha Woods" Dexter said with a smirk before approaching the man at the desk.

"Dexter, good to see you. I'm sorry about Chris by the way" he said shaking Dexter's hand

"No problem and the girl behind me who is debating whether you're an Abercrombie & Fitch mode or not is my guardian Bubbles" Dexter said with a smile as he gestured to me.

My face heated up as I threw him a glare.

"I told you to stop doing that!"

They both began to laugh causing my blush to deepen.

"Nice to meet you Bubbles, Dexter and I are just going to discuss something real quick we shouldn't take long. You can sit on the couch over there." The alpha said with a friendly smile

I nodded before sitting on the comfy leather couch. As they began to talk I decided to pull out my phone. I had a message from Blossom and one from Boomer. I decided to check Boomer first.

**From Boomer:**

_Good morning beautiful. I don't know if you're up yet but I just wanted to say it :) btw today is the day my brothers and I are comin over to talk to your dad so I was wonderin if you wanted to hang out after_

I smiled at the pet name before replying

**To Boomer:**

_Lol yes I'm up and thnks. I hope it goes well with my dad and I would love to hang out after Boomy_

After that I checked Blossoms message

**From Blossom:**

Where are you?

**To Blossom:**

_I'm wit Dexter he had something to do nd I came wit_

After I sent that I saw a message from Boomer

**From Boomer:**

_Thanks I might need it lol nd kool. So wyd_

**To Boomer:**

_I'm wit Dexter he had to meet an Alpha about something_

After sending that I continued to text Blossom and Boomer back to back until Dexter said we were leaving. In the car with Dexter I decided to finally ask how it went.

"Hey Dex"

"Yes?" he asked pulling out the ridiculously long driveway and on to the road

"What was the summon about"

"Oh! I was talking to the Alpha about my new land and he was explaining things to me"

"New land?" I asked turning to him

"Yeah. Since I'm staying in Townsville, my land is bordering his land."

"Wait! How much land do you have?"

"All of Townsville and half of cityville, so not much" he said with a shrug

My eyes bulged out of my eyes

"How in god's green earth is that not much?!"

"It's not much for me and my pack"

I'm sure I stopped breathing for a second as my eyes bulged further. Anymore and they'd fall out their sockets

"You're an alpha" I stated more than asked. Shock was present in my voice

Dexter pulled up to the red light slowly before turning to me with a toothy grin

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"Wait so why did that guy not call you alpha?"

"Who?"

"The Alpha wood guy…oh and the big muscle dude"

"Oh that's because I don't really like all the formalities"

"And the other guy?"

"It's because to werewolves born in packs, werewolves like me like me who weren't are considered rogues" he said glaring at the road as his eyes began to glow

"Calm down Dexter" I said as I rubbed his shoulder until his muscle relaxed

"Where is your pack?"

"In Bane Valley" he said taking deep breathes

"Don't they need their Alpha? That's a pretty far from here"

"I got my Beta in charge. I had to get the land settled before I moved them out here"

"Oh what's your pack called?"

"The New Moon pack, were kind of small. We only got 150 members" he said finally seeming calm

"Wait so you're telling me were about to have 150 werewolves in Townsville" I said feeling my eyes get wide again

He chuckled slightly before casting me a quick smirk

"Who said I just had werewolves in my pack?"

(Boomer's P.O.V)

"What happened this time?" I asked Brick when I came downstairs and saw the living room window broken

Brick glance at me for a second before he turned his attention back to the movie Blossom and him were watching

"Butch got Buttercup made and she threw him through the window" he said with a shrug as if we were talking about the weather.

Which I can understand because it seems like every week Butch manages to get Buttercup to go on a rampage

Shaking my I head I asked "what he do this time"

"the hell if knew" he said with a sigh

Rolling my eyes I went into the game room to play COD3

After an hour of continuous game play my brother came in

"Dude start getting ready. We got to me the girl's dad soon" Brick said before leaving the room to get ready I assume

Stretching I walked up to my room and took a quick shower before wrapping a blue towel around my waist. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, and light blue butting up shirt. I quickly put on my boxers than pants and shirt. I put my all black hi top converse, silver cross necklace, and my diamond studs. I quickly ruffled my now dry blonde hair slightly, giving it the 'I just got out of bed' look. With a smile of approval in the mirror, I grabbed my phone and keys before going downstairs to meet my brothers by the door. We were all dressed mostly the same except Brick had his hat on, and Butch was wearing a black butting up and dark green skinny jeans instead.

"Ready?" Brick asked

Butch and I nodded

We all took a deep breath before going over to the girl's house

As soon as Brick rung the doorbell the professor answered. He was wearing a white button up, a black tie, and black dress pants. He eyed each of us before stepping aside

"Come in boys"

We all walked in and sat on the couch in the living room. The professor sat across from us as he lit his pipe he gave each of us a quick glare before taking a puff of his pipe.

"So tell me, what your intentions with my girls are" he said

Brick was the first to speak

"They're our girlfriends so of course we intend to protect and care for them" he said calmly as he folded his arms over his chest.

_He makes it look so easy._

The professor looked emotionless but you could tell he was proud and slightly relaxed by his eyes.

"Oh really you aren't planning to how the kids say, 'get it on' then leave them are you" he asked moving his gave to Butch for a split second as used his fingers to quote 'get it on'.

I had to hold the laughter building in me when he said. I mean seriously who says that?

This time Butch spoke

"We would never do that we care really deeply for the girls. We don't just want to fuck them then leave" he said confidently as he stared the professor in his eyes.

The professor nodded slightly before speaking

"But you are still villains made to destroy them, how can I trust my girls in your care?"

"You don't have to trust us now. Yeah we were made villain and yeah we were made to destroy but I'm sure the girls told you what we been up to over the years we were gone. We care for the girls enough to stop it all. We may have been made to be evil but we choose to do what we do after we are made. So just give us the chance to show were better than what we used to be. Let us spend a few days with the people we care about, please sir" I said

The professor looked at me for a while before nodding his head. As he got up to leave he said

"The girls can go with you and expect not to be disappointed…or else"

"Yes sir" we said in unison

He gave us a small smile

"The girls are upstairs in their rooms" he said before disappearing down a hallway

With that being said we all flew up stairs to see the girls. I floated back to the ground when I got to Bubbles room. I opened the door to see her playing on her ipad.

"Hey beautiful" I said with a smile as I closed her door behind

She looked at me with a smile

"And a hello to you too handsome" she said with a giggle

Smirking I crawled into bed with her and she leaned on my shoulder as I wrapped and arm around her

"So you wannna know how it went?"

"I know how it went" she said with a smile as she continued to play her game

"Oh really and how do you know?" I asked as I raised a brow at her

She giggled before saying

"Super power hearing remember"

_Oh yeah…_

I laughed slightly before kissing the top of her head

"oh yeah I forgot"

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I decided to turn on her TV. It was a large white HD flat screen that hung on her sky blue walls.

I decided on family guy and pulled Bubbles in between my legs as I leaned back on the headboard. She put her ipad on the charger next to me and laid her head on my chest.

Around the third episode she fell asleep. I moved her gently under the covers beside me. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and got up to leave until I felt her hand on my wrist. I turned back to her, to see her looking at me with a sleepy and dazed look.

"stay the night with me" she said in a small voice

It hit me right in the heart. I could help but stay with her.

"Sure beautiful I said stripping down to my boxers and getting under covers with her. She snuggled into my chest as I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

I kissed the top of her head before relaxing onto the pillow

"Goodnight Beautiful"

"Goodnight Boomy" she said sleepily

I went to sleep with a smile on face, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

**AGAIN THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SO PATIENT I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. I DECIDED TO GIFT YOU WITH A LONGER CHAPTER!**

**WHO NEW DEXTER WOULD BE AN ALPHA? HOW WILL THE TRIP GO? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO TOWNSVILLE WHEN DEXTER'S PACK COMES TO TOWN? HOW DID DEXTER BECOME AN ALPHA? WHY AM I ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS?**

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 21 TO ANSWER SOME YOUR QUESTIONS AND ADD A FEW MORE**

**SO STAY TUNED MY FRIENDS**

**COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE, REVIEW, DO YOU!**


End file.
